Welcome to the boonies
by ThePuppetMaster
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi move in with their deceased fathers friend Kakashi in a small town called Bemidji, and theres something strange about the people there. Things get even stranger when Sasuke meets a boy who is living with Iruka and them. NaruSasu,redoing
1. Welcome to the boondocks

**I DO NOT ON NARUTO, BUT I ALMOST HAVE ENOUGH TO BY BIMIDJI! OK SO I DONT...**

"One thing I know, no matter where I go, I keep my heart and soul in the boondcks."

'That damn song was playing for the 4 time in the last half hour!' thought a certain black haired boy as he glared menacingly at any of the poor locals that dared steal a glance at the strange dark haired boy.

He was known as Sasuke Uchiha. He was 15 years old and midnight hair that stuck up in the back. His black eyes could pierce anyone soul.

Sasuke sat at the train station with his elder brother in what looked like a very small town, but that's to be expected coming from someone who lived in New York city all their life.

The boy was wearing black shorts with a chain on the right side that connected to his wallet, and to the black silver studded belt on his waist. He was also wearing a red zip up jacket that had one white strip going down the arm. It had a high collar and it was unzipped to reveal a blue t-shirt.

And older version of the moody boy was sitting next to him on a bench, no doubt his elder brother. His name, Itachi Uchiha. Age 17 years. He looked identical to his younger brother, except for the two scars running down either side of his nose. His hair was slightly longer then his brothers, and the age obviously, but they shared the same dark eyes.

He was wearing black pants too, but he had on a lose black jacket, and a red wife beater under it.

You see the reason for these young about four months ago Fugaku Uchiha, Sasukes and Itachis father, and their mother, Mikoto were killed in a drive by shooting in Brooklyn park. They were on their way home from a play and decided to take a short cut through the park and enjoy the scenery. They had just left the outskirts of the trees when a car flashed by shooting down the street at some unknown gang and shot them in the crossfire. First was their father who tried to keep their mother out of range by placing his body in front of hers, but he was shot once in the head then twice in the stomach. Their mother, Mikoto was shot once right above her heart. She had a slight chance of surviving but the trauma of seeing her husband being killed before her eyes sent her into immediate shock, thus killing her faster from the gun shot wound. The reports said that the gang, known as Kimojin, was death rivals with the gang Kurioneko. Kimojin had been sent to jail and then later was sentenced to the death penalty. The gang no longer roams the streets of New York. The other, Kurioneko, was shut down shortly after due to their sloppy cover ups on murders.

And now both Uchiha sons were orphans. They had been living in their old house under the supervision of social services until they got a hold of one of Fugakus old friend, Hatake Kakashi, and asked if he would take the two boys, which he gladly agreed to. The only thing was, they were going to be living in Minnesota, more specifically Bemidji. A hick town. And Sasuke was not to fawned of that.

They were currently waiting for this Kakashi person, who, the social services, have claimed that they had met when they were younger, but said man was running about two hours late from when their train pulled in, and the expected time he said he would pick them up.

"God, where is he?" the younger Uchiha said throwing his hands in the air. Some teenaged girls giggled at the handsome young man as they passed the station, no doubt on their way to school.

But Sasuke was used to being stared at by women, he was an Uchiha after all and thats what the Uchihas were mainly known for. Their handsomeness. Many of the ladies back in New York would always fawned over the boy, he hated those girls, so I guess he was sort of happy to get away from the stalker fangirls up, wait can he say up north now as referring to New York? No, no he can't. For now he is technically in the state that is the farthest north within the 48 states that are connected. (Hawaii, and Alaska)

"Relax brother I'm sure he'll be here soon." The elder of the two said with a cool expression on his face. They had only two rolling bags with them, and two backpacks that were set down between each of their knees.

Then suddenly there was a voice from behind the bench the two were sitting on.

"Yo!" the voice cried out, scaring the crap out of Sasuke, but not Itachi, for he kept his composer due to being stalked by girls longer in life then Sasuke was and was used to things popping up. The two brothers turned around, after Sasuke calmed down, to see a man in his late twenties standing behind them. He was wearing lose dark jeans with frays on the bottom and holes on the knees, and his pants where dirty from years of labor. and obvious indication that he was a hard worker. His shirt was a dark green sleeveless button up, and he wore a strange black cloth mask over his lower face.

"Are you two by chance Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha?" the man asked.

"Yes, are you Hatake Kakashi?" Itachi asked.

"Yup, thated be me." he said with a smile that was hidden behind the mask.

"Your late." Sasuke said none too politely.

"Ma, ma, Sorry about that but I had to help and old lady deliver a two headed calf in the middle of traffic." Kakashi said waving his hand as if to dismiss the question..

'WTF?' Sasuke and Itachi thought to themselves.

"Well any way we'll get to introductions later, after you meet the rest of the family." Kakashi said walking away, not even waiting to see if the two boys were coming.

Sasuke quickly grabbed his bad as did his brother and they rushed after the strange man that would be their new guardian.

Kakashi was silent as they made their way through the small parking lot by the train station.

They finally stopped at a black mustang convertible.

"This is pretty nice." Itachi said as he tossed his bags into the trunk when Kakashi opened it.

"Why thank you, one of the only ones in town." Kakashi said putting down the roof and the boys climbed in. Itachi in shot gun, and Sasuke had to climb over the front seat to get into the back, it only had two doors.

"So, what exactly do you do Kakashi?" Itachi said about ten minutes into the drive, they had just entered a long twisting road engulfed by huge ass pin trees.

"Well, I work as a history teacher at Bemidji state, and Iruka, my boyfriend, works at a very expensive privet school that gets out next week. He works as a English teacher." he said. "But since school got out for collage students a while ago, I am working as a construction worker down the road there." Kakashi said pointing at a hill that had signs saying. 'Road construction.'

"So what do you do when there is no road construction to work on?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow.

"No road construction? Well we either stand by the road and drink beer. But there is never a year in Minnesota that there is no need for road construction. Cause you know the four seasons?" Kakashi asked, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Fall, winter, spring, and Road construction." Kakashi laughed at his own joke.

"But it pays the bills when Iruka cant work in the school." Kakashi said getting back to the road.

Now, both boys knew that he was gay, and was currently living with said partner and the partners foster son. They learned this from the social worker, Orochimaru. So they weren't surprised at that statement. **(Don't worry I don't think I have him as a bad guy, maybe just a pedofile.)**

"So, how old is this kid that Iruka has." Itachi asked looking at the wonderful wildlife that was in a field that they had past. A few deer were standing a couple of meters away from the road and had lifted their heads as the small car went passed.

"Naruto? Oh, he's about Sasukes age here." Kakashi said smirking under the strange mask and jabbing a thumb in his direction.

Sasuke just raised a perfect eyebrow at the man.

"You don't talk much do you boy?" Kakashi asked over the wind as they made a sharp turn to the right as the road curved into the deep part of the woods.

Sasuke looked out at a beautiful body of water shining in the midmorning sun, ignoring the question. The water that could barely be seen through the thick trees, sparkled as they drove passed.

"No, doesn't, but once he warms up to you, you can't get the bastard to shut up." Itachi said throwing a playful smile at his brother, who only glared back at him.

"Hey, Kakashi. Is there a lake or something near here?" the younger boy asked trying to get into conversation and to better know this Kakashi person.

"Holy shit! He speaks!" Kakashi laughed. But then replied to the question "Yes, that would be the Mississippi river over yander." Kakashi said smirking at the weird expression that Sasuke made when he said yander.

'Oh, I am gonna love messing with this kid. He is such a city folk.' Kakashi thought as he made evil plots to torture this new boy.

"Oh. So do you live on the river?" Sasuke asked looking up at the man.

"Yes, and it connects to Lake Bemidji. You can take the pontoon up the river into town if you'd like. But I think Naruto would have to drive, cause I doubt a city slicker like yourself knows how to drive one of those things." Kakashi said as he made a left and went into what looked like a culdesac **(damn word!)** And in the middle of it was a dense huge portion of forest, but you could drive around it and be back on the same road you were on in less then 2 minutes. **(Trying to tell you how big it was)**

"Maybe." Sasuke said as they reached what looked like a really long dirt road.

"So how long till we get there?" Itachi asked as he looked out at the berch trees and the very long dirt road infront of them.

"We are here. This is the driveway." Kakash said as he drove out of the dirt path and into a small dirt patch which connected with a wooden garage.

Sasuke opened his door and stepped out to take a good look at his surroundings.

He noted that they were in the boonies, for he couldn't see his neighbors, only trees. Lots and lots of goddamn pine trees.

"Where on gods good technological earth am I?" Sasuke asked himself.

**YEAH! HE IS SOOOOO IN THE BOONDOCKS! OK THIS STORY IS BASED ON MY UNCLES HOUSE UP IN BEMIDJI, AND THATS WHY IM SO GOOD AT DESCRIBING THINGS. I WILL ALSO BE PUTTING IN SOME THINGS FROM THE ST. CLOUD AREA CAUSE THATS WHERE MY OTHER CAUSINS ARE FROM AND I USED TO SPEND EVERY SUMMER OVER THERE, SO LIKE THE RIVER BATS AND STUFF LIKE THAT.**

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


	2. You've been here before

1Recap

"Maybe." Sasuke said as they reached what looked like a really long dirt road.

"So how long till we get there?" Itachi asked as he looked out at the berch trees.

"We are here. This is the driveway." Kakash said as he drove out of the dirt path and into a small dirt patch which connected with a wooden garage.

Sasuke opened his door and stepped out to take a good look at his surroundings.

He noted that they were in the boonies, for he couldn't see his neighbors, only trees. Lots and lots of goddamn pine trees.

End Recap

"Is there nothing but pines?!" Sasuke yelled as if he could see civilization.

"Yup, cause Iruka and I own about a good 90 acres around here. The house and backyard heads off onto a peninsula out into the water. So you wont ever see any neighbors." Kakashi laughed.

"What ever." Sasuke said and then walked a little ways while dragging his suitcase over the grass filled land. He was beginning to miss asphalt already.

On the edge of the dirt drive way there was an old shed and then a small fence that wasn't longer then ten feet long. It didn't connect anything, it was there to just, well, tell people that the drive way ended.

Then he looked up at the three story house. It looked like a big ass cabin. All made of wood.

The first story was a good 6 feet off the ground and you had to walk up about ten steps to get to the front door."Wow." Sasuke said looking at all the trees. Sad that he grew up in a city were there weren't that many.

"Sure got a lot of privacy here Kakashi." Itachi said grabbing his bags from the trunk.

"Yeah, I like it. I can sit on the porch in my underwear at any time of day and not worry about people seeing." Kakashi said as he shut his door and began to stried to the house.

Sasuke gagged at the mental image that would be stuck in his brain until he could beat it out of his mind, which he would do tonight if noone bothered him.

Then he noticed that Kakashi was leaving so he rushed after him, almost tripping over a damn root that he swear to god moved and tripped him on purpose.

"Damn fucking moving root." Sasuke said as he regained his composer.

"Sasuke, stop cursing at inanimate objects and lets go." Itachi said as he walked passed the boy.

After Sasuke got up, the root moved back into its original position on the dirt.

Itachi and Sasuke followed Kakashi up the stairs. But before Sasuke entered the house he noticed a small two story building behind the house, before it slowly disappeared into the trees.

'Weird.' Sasuke thought as he could have sworn he saw two bright green eyes glowing an unholy color and then something bright orange swished by the window. but then he bumped into Itachis back as he got onto the tiny porch that couldn't even fit four people on it.

Itachi just moved his arm back and jabbed Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke almost doubled over from loss of balance, but regain himself before Kakashi turned around from the door.

"Welcome to your new home." Kakashi said opening the door that wasn't locked cause noone was around to come in and steal stuff so no point in locking it right?

They all walked into the fairly large house/cabin, cause the whole inside was made of wood.

Inside the door Sasuke found himself in a small mud-room that had a large wall closet to the right and to the left was a folding door that went into the small laundry room, it was currently undone, and you could see a basket with some folded clothes in it, obviously waiting to be put away.

Once he took his shoes off and placed them on the rug in the mud room Sasuke stepped up into the kitchen area kinda. To his right was the stairs that must go into the basement they turned to the left and you couldn't see the basement unless you went down. To his left was a kitchen, well it also was a dinning room and family room cause there was no walls between the three. Across from the kitchen was a bathroom, simple. It had a sink, toilet and a shower/tub.

The kitchen consisted of a microwave, a dish washer, a sink, cobnuts, a stove of course, and a fridge/freezer. It also had counters going all along the wall until about half of the room but stopped when it hits the fridge/freezer, the other half of the wall was the dinning area, basically a table with five chairs, and two huge windows on the wall with the counters, and then on the right of that window was another one, so if you stood in the front door the second window would be far in front of you.

On the other side of the fridge/freezer was a half a wall but it only served as four counters, which held the oven and dish washer, on the side of the dish washer was a magnet that said,

'Dishes are-'and then a little 5 link chain that had a flipable side, one side said 'Clean' the other 'Dirty' 'Thats a help if I want plates.' Sasuke thought as he followed the small half a wall. It had a single support beam on the far end of it.

The living room was to the right of the dinner table, and the only way you knew you were in it is because the of the 'really fake wood,' as Sasuke called it, ended and then a tan carpet came. Inside the family room was a door that went onto a small screened in porch, and then a large deck. And then to the left of the door was a fairly big entertainment center with a PS2 and 'Guitar hero two' hooked up to the 36 inch tv screen tv. To the left of that was a dog bed. 'They have dogs?' Sasuke thought with grimace but then kept looking around the house as his brother and Kakashi talked at the table, you could see a couple humming birds drinking out of a special honey feeder, then a crow could be seen outside on a bird feeder, but then it turned its head and starred right into Sasukes eyes, black mixing with black, until the bird flapped its mighty wings and started to caw insanely as it flew towards the house. Faster and faster its ink black wings beat against the wind that dare to stop its flight. reaching the house it crashed into the window and fell onto the deck. The sound making both Itachi and Kakashi jump in surprise and look out the window to see the prone bird. Now Sasuke getting really creped out decided to see if it was alive, so he snuck out of the porch and onto the deck and over to the laying bird.

Closer and closer Sasuke got to the bird. When he finally reached the poor creature it wasn't moving, but its beady eye was bright, like it was still watching him as he made a grab for a grill tong and pocked the bird.

It didn't move, so he pocked it again and again, until he stood up from his squatting position and turned to the window and to his brother and guardian.

"I think its dead." Sasuke said, but just as he did the bird came back to life and started squawking up a strong and began to attack Sasukes head.

"Ahhh! Ouch!" Sasuke said as he made a mad dash for the screen door. He flew into the house as soon as Itachi opened the door and then slammed it onto the offending Raven.

"What the hell was that all about?" Itachi said as he went over to where his brother was lying on the floor.

"I have no idea, but I don't trust this place very much, or at least the animals" Sasuke said as he watched the dark bird disappear into an old giant willow tree down by the edge of the yard, just before the slope to the river.

Back to the family room Sasuke, after the got over the shock of almost getting rabies from a bird, noticed a huge window above the dog bed, that gave view to a good portion of the screened in porch. There was another window to the left of that and below the window was a black leather couch that had a cat on top of it. There was a black leather chair kinda in the middle of the small room, and a support beam right behind it to the left.

Then in the fair right corner was stairs going up to the second level.

Sasuke walked over to the cat, which turned out to be a kitten, it was small, black and white.

It looked up at the boy with the biggest eyes Sasuke had ever scene and it started to purr as he to began to stroked its soft fur.

"I see your making friends." Itachi said as he looked up at Sasuke and the kitten.

"Yeah, cause maybe he'll eat that damn crow, so whats its name?" Sasuke asked as the kitten jumped down and walked away out of the screen door to, no doubt, kill some miss or other small pray within reach.

"Yes, that there is Bilbo Baggins." Kakashi said proudly.

Sasuke and Itachi titched and looked at him.

"What? Naruto named it after he read 'The Hobbit.' Its his cat after all." Kakashi said shrugging and turning away from the two boys.

"So when do we meet Iruka and Naruto?" Itachi asked as he sipped the tea that Kakashi had gotten for the two of them.

"Well, I can show you your rooms and then Iruka, and Naruto should be home, after all today was his last day of school. Naruto I mean. Iruka still has to go to this teachers convention in a few days" Kakashi said getting up. Itachi fallowed and grabbed his bags.

"The upper level holds Iruka and my room, along with a bathroom and a computer room that used to belong to Naruto. But then he moved into the basement saying that we were too loud. But that's a false accusation. We're very quiet." Kakashi said as he turned on the lights and headed down the steps. Itachi just stuck smirked at the thought Sasuke saw that there were a couple of dishes of water of food at the top of the stairs but then followed the retreating form of his brother and Kakashi.

he was about 3/4 of the way down when the stairs stopped and then it made a left.

right as you left the stairs you could automatically enter a bedroom or make a left down a small hallway with pictures on the wall.

"This is your room along with Narutos." Kakashi said as he opened the door to see a fairly large bedroom, that was bright orange. Sasuke walked in as Kakashi and Itachi left to see Itachis room.

Sasuke looked around and saw that the room consisted of one small window on the far right corner of the room. It was up high by the ceiling only about a foot and a half wide, and a foot tall.

It let a little light into the room from the midday sun.

Sasuke saw a big oak dresser right ahead of him, and then a bunk bed in the far left corner of the room. In front of the bed was a closet, that if he blew a hole through, you would end up in the basement hallway.

Sighing Sasuke walked over to the bed to find that the bottom bunk was empty, save for two blankets and a knitted dark blue quilt on the end of the bed. The top bunk was a messy. It had a single thick dark orange down feather blanket, along with a thin sheet under it. The blanket was half on half off the bed.

Sasuke threw his stuff into the closet and preceded to look around his new room.

Sasuke smiled as he saw that the boy he would be rooming with had posters of all the bands he like.

There was Thousand Foot Krutch, Linkin Park, Incubus, The Beetles, Panic at the disco, Bloodhound gang and a variety of others that decorated the ceiling.

Sasuke dug through his backpack for his black i-pod video and stuck one earphone into his ear, and turned on 'Drive' by Incubus.

Walking over to the dresser Sasuke noticed that on top of it were a mac lab top, and a white i-pod nano,

"Damn, their rich what are they doing in a hick town like this?" Sasuke asked himself outloud, not noticing Kakashi walking by his door.

"God." Kakashi said who walked by shaking his head as he shut the door on the Uchiha, who didn't notice. "Idiot, at least be smart enough to shut the door." Kakashi said as he made his way up the stairs.

On the dresser was a picture of a man with light brown hair, and a scare running across his nose, he was wearing a loose white button up shirt that was open showing off his feminine figure and had on ripped blue jeans, his hair was in a high pony tail, and was in the arms of another man who looked just like Kakashi, but he was wearing a grey wife beater and brow board shorts. In the picture Kakashi was smiling, and had his chin resting in the crock of the other mans neck. The other man, who Sasuke suspected to be Iruka, had on a nice blush on his face. Then there was boy about 15 with the brightest blue eyes Sasuke had ever seen, and a mess of spiky blonde hair and three scars on either side of his face. He was smiling with the brightest smile Sasuke had ever seen. the boy was kneeling in front of the two other men and had a peace sign up, one of his eyes were closed because, Sasuke could guess, was looking into the sun judging by the darker lake and trees behind the three.

Sasuke blushed at the boy for the kid didn't have a shirt on and you could see his washboard abs. The three seemed to be on a lake in the pontoon that Kakashi was talking about. 'Must be Lake Bemidji.' Sasuke thought as he put down the picture. He looked back to the table to see some pieces of paper with song lyrics on them. A couple of the other papers had anime drawings on them. One had the paper split in half going horizontal. On the top was the picture of a woman with her eyes closed and her hands raised and there was a dark background to it.

On the bottom on the paper was what looked like a girl with her arms raised as well, but there seemed to be strings attached to them and her feet. Her eyes were slits and she had no nose, and her mouth was an X.

"It's a life sized puppet." Sasuke said out loud as he held up the picture. There were two pictures of what looked like a sewn together fox doll on either side of the puppet girl. They were in a box. Below the girl was the words '_Your just a puppet_.'

Smiling Sasuke said "So, thats what its from. Thousand foot krutch." Sasuke said putting it down. Then noticed something on the back.

It was scribbled but Sasuke could read it, it said 'To Naruto; Remember that we shouldn't have, to have someone control our fate for us. We make it our own.' from your favorite buddy Konkuro.

"So he's not an artist." he said himself with a chuckle as he walked out of the room to find his brother.

Walking down the small hallway in the basement Sasuke looked at the items on the wall which seemed to be photos of generations back in the family because the pictures had Kakashi in them as a kid, and then some of Iruka, and what was weird was that there were many old pictures of a blonde man, he looked like an older version of Naruto, but they were in black and white. It showed the man standing in front of a small two story house deep in the woods. There was a woman in his arms, she had bright red hair. They were both smiling, and the woman appeared to be with child, because her stomach seemed to be bigger than her body shape. She has a petit form so you could tell she was pregnant. Sasuke assumed they were Narutos parents cause the man looked just like him. "Maybe this Naruto is more like me then I thought. Maybe his father and mother were killed and they knew Kakashi and Iruka too." Sasuke said as he moved on to another photo.

Sasuke was to the end of the picture lin up where there were pictures of Kakashi and his father, Fugaku. They were both smiling cheekily, and Sasuke found himself looking into one picture that had himself, Itachi, his father and Kakashi in ot. Sasuke looked to be about the age of 3 and his brother 5. Fugaku was holding both of them in his arms and smiling brightly at the camera, Itachi just looked wide eyed at the world around him. and Sasuke was smiling like no tomorrow like his father, you could see Kakashi in the background in what seemed to be a speedboat, he was waving at who ever was taking the picture, the sun was high in the sky behind them signifying early afternoon.

"That was taken before the boating accident." said a voice from behind him.

Sasuke flinched and turned around to see Kakashi behind him looking over his shoulder at the photo..

"Kakashi?" Sasuke asked not really understanding what the older man ment.

"That day, I was driving the boat. It was just you, your brother, your father and myself. Your mother was staying back at the cabin with my cousin Ebisu and his wife Anko. It was Ebisus cabin, we were on lake Itaska **(spl?) **and I hadn't driven that speedboat on the lake yet that year so I didn't know the water level. We were going a good 60 mile an hour, you and your brother were loving it. Real seamen I might say you two were. But the fun was brought to a screeching halt when we suddenly rammed on top of a rock bed that was uncovered due to the slight drought earlier that year. You were on the side that struck the boat and you was jolted off due to the sudden stop. You fell from the boat, your brother had taken a nasty fall and cut his face on a sharp out jetting piece of granite. His face was bleeding all over and he was unconscious. Your father had barely had enough time to grab him before he too were flung from the boat and into the dark water, so he couldn't catch reach you in time." Kakashi said this without taking his eyes from the picture.

"I remember your father screaming like hell trying to find you. After I heard him shouting and saw that you were missing. You were then pulled back into the boat, but you weren't breathing and I had to do CPR. It was the scariest moment in both Fugakus life and mine. I can still remember you laying there and Itachi laying next to you.

Kakashi then laughed. "Your mother never did let me drive that damn boat again." Kakashi laughed looking down at the boy in front of him.

"So thats why I hate speed boats." Itachi said coming out from around the corner.

"Ya, sorry about that." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Its fine. but I remember that day, when I fell off I could have sworn I saw someone in the water swimming next to me. It was like a yellow and orange blur in the water, but I remember it swimming down and grabbing my arm before I sank any deeper into the water, and pulled me to the surface. Then you showed up and pulled me onto the boat." Sasuke said.

Kakashi seemed to pale a little when he heard that part.

"W-well, you can look around a bit more, but Naruto and Iruka should be home anytime now." with that he left the youngest Uchiha to himself and to soak in the new information that was given to him. "So, I have been here before. and whats with that strange person that save my bro?" Sasuke thought out loud.

Going further down the hall Sasuke found himself in another small family room. It had a couch next to a support beam in the middle of the room. It was between that and the wall, kinda set in there snuggly. There was a tv in front of the couch and a old trunk that looked like it was used as a coffee table between the two. There was a piano to the far right wall, right next to were Sasuke was standing.

Sasuke walked into the small room and saw that there was a bathroom to his left and then straight ahead of him was Itachis room. Sasuke opened the door and saw that it held one bed and a dresser. Some of Itachis things were out on the bed, and a couple of his posters were on the wall. Thirty seconds to mars, sex pistles, papa roach and some others.

Getting bored Sasuke decided to take a piss and then go up stairs.

After pulling out his package and making a quick delivery he zipped it up and then washed his hands, but that's when he saw two bright green eyes watching him from behind the door of the shower, the same ones from that weird building out back.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked as he looked at it. It seemed to be a dark red and orange color.

Then the said creature decided now was the best time to make a run for it and it did. It swooshed passed Sasuke, right between the legs making him fall over.

"Gah!" he yelled as he fell to the floor.

Then from upstairs you could hear Itachi yelling.

"You still alive down there?"

And Sasuke answering his brothers oh so concerned voice with a scoul.

"Something tried to kill me." he said with a normal tone as he walked up the stairs, only to find that the little devil was in the arms of the blonde boy he saw in the picture.

"Huh? You talking about Kyuubi?" the blonde, who Sasuke now guessed was Naruto, asked as he petted the fox like creature.

'Hes even cuter in person.' Sasuke thought and then shook his head to get that thought out of his mind. Sasuke Uchiha was NOT gay. but that boy was cute, with that half unbuttoned grey and white button up shirt, and silver jeans that looked like the knee down was ripped off, leaving a good about of tanned leg for his eyes to eat up. his hair was in the same form as he saw in the picture, defying gravity and doing it in style.

'I am soooo not gay. I just like to take extra time in seeing what some guys are wearing. Sasuke thought/

"Yes I am talking about that little demon." Sasuke said walking up to the boy who seemed to wince when he said demon.

"She wouldn't do anything like that, would you girl?" Naruto asked the fox in his arms. He held the creature up to his face. It just looked at him with its big green eyes then it liked his nose.

And Naruto just giggled.

"You keep that thing as a pet? What is it a fox?" Sasuke asked bluntly

"You keep your hair in the shape of a ducks butt? Or is that natural?" Naruto shot back.

He got pwned. **(Hahahaha not sure if I did that right...damn...)**

'Stupid dobe.; Sasuke thought, as he took in the sight of his new roommate, and the person that he was going to be living with for, well forever.


	3. Naruto can fly?

**Disclaimer: Yeah, ok so I don't own Naruto. Ok happy now? So can the person in the giant gorilla outfit please return my magic ring that makes me invisible? The tiny people that live in my sock drawer (don't care that it is spld wrong) are getting mad.**

**Oh, and I really don't care if my spling is a lil off. Don't tell me that I spld something wrong, unless it is completly the wrong word, but not if its like I spld the wrong too. If you get what I mean then who cares.**

"Who are you?" the boy asked suddenly.

'WTF?' Sasuke thought

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the kid that's living with you now." Sasuke said with annoyance clearly in his voice.

"Well you don't have to be so mean about it bastard." Naruto said as the creature jumped from arms and scurried away to the porch.

"My parents where happily married thank you very much." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Teme." Naruto said again.

"What ever dobe." Sasuke said as he walked into the family room to see his brother on the couch with what looked like Iruka sitting next to him. Naruto had followed Sasuke into the family room.

"So, your Sasuke? Its nice to meet you." Iruka said with a smile and held out his hand.

"Welcome to Bemidji." he said and shook Sasukes hand when he held it out.

"So you and Naruto-kun getting along?" Itachi asked sitting back and smiling at his brother.

"Kun?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.

"Yes, while you were downstairs me and Naruto were getting along very well." Itachi said with a smirk at his brothers reaction.

"Right Naruto-kun?" Itachi said with a sly grin at the boy the boy looked confused.

Sasuke saw this and grabbed Narutos arm and drug him out the porch door saying something about a tour.

Iruka turned to Kakashi on the couch and whispered "Do you think this boy can help him?" Iruka asked.

"Maybe, he seems to like him good enough." Kakashi said sitting back in the chair.

-------------&------------

Once outside in the light of late afternoon sun Sasuke let go of the blonde with a slight blush.

Naruto didn't notice. He just flung his arms behind his head as they walked along the small path behind the house.

"So Sasuke teme, how do you like Bemidji so far?" Naruto asked.

"Its small. But what is that little shack thing done by the edge of that hill?" Sasuke pointed.

In the backyard it dips down a steep slope about 30 yards from the house. Around the whole thing, except for the front yard, and at the bottom of the slope is immediately the waters edge. There were trees everywhere in the back yard growing right over the edge so you would never know its there until you fell in.

There was a wooden stairs at the top of the hill that went straight into the dock that went out a good ninety feet into the water. There was a large flag pole to the right of the dock.

Then far off to the right of the dock was this tiny shack.

"Oh that? Its just an old long abandoned house. Nothing really."

Naruto said with a sad look on his face, but it quickly disappeared and he ran off suddenly and made a jump. 'Now that was weird' Sasuke thought as he walked around a tree, only to be almost hit by the blonde. "Watch outཀ" Naruto laughed and then disappeared again into the trees as Sasuke fell to the dirt and leaf infested ground.

One thought going through the Uchihas head. 'He can fly?'

Once Sasuke got his barrens he looked up and saw that Naruto was hanging onto a tire swing that was tied to two trees, it had two different ropes that came together to form one rope about four yards above Narutos head. Big trees, key word. Apparently there wasn't any good branches.

"Watch out teme." Naruto yelled because he really did hit Sasuke this time and they both fell to the ground, Naruto because he lost his grip of the rope, and the tire swing god decided to be mean today.

They landed on the ground with a thump.

"Naruto you dobe! That fucking hurt." Sasuke said rubbing his head, but then he felt a wait on the lower part of his body, and groaned when said object decided to move.

"Gahཀ Theres a stick poking my ass, moveཀ" Naruto said as he tried to move away from the 'stick' and ended up more on top of Sasuke. Sasuke held in a moan as the dobe accidentally put more pressure on 'the stick'.

"Hey Naruto Sasuke I nee- oh sorry am I interrupting something?" Itachi asked as he walked lazily across the deck and leaned against the rail to give a perverted smirk at the two.

"What noཀ" Sasuke said as he shoved Naruto off his lower half, but immediately missed the contact. Naruto then stood up and rubbed the back of his head and grinned at Sasuke, his eyes closed. "Sorry Sasuke, I guess the tire swing likes you." Naruto said as he stuck his arm out for Sasuke to grab and pull himself up.

"Hn, its fine. I'm gonna take a shower." Sasuke said ignoring the hand held out to him and stood up and went inside. But before he reached the door he heard Itachi say to him.

"Remember Sasuke, he's not technically related to us." Now normally Sasuke would have ignored that comment, but he had a little problem in the lower half of his body, and the fact that Itachi said this with the most perverted smirk in the world on his face.

"Shut it. I know where you sleep." Sasuke said between clenched teeth and glared daggers at the older male.

"Well, no I can't. I AM related to you." Itachi said with another one of those oh so glamorous Uchiha smirks present on his face. He then jumped off the deck before he was nailed in the face by Sasukes fist.

"Bastard." Sasuke said as he saw his brother land safely on the grass just below him.

"Hn." Sasuke said not wanting to waist any of his needed strength on his brother, and made his way quickly into the house.

"God, what's his problem?" Naruto asked as he dusted off his ripped jeans.

"That, Naru-chan, is called sexual frustration." Itachi said as he headed off into the drive way.

"What?ཀ Where are yo going? Its nightཀ" Naruto yelled.

"I still have an hour. I want to go into town. Kakashi was telling me about ths nice blonde man that works in a flower shop down the road. I thought I would pay him a visit." Itachi called to Naruto.

"You mean Deidara? Hes Inos brother. Shes my friend so don't hurt him or she'll hurt you!" Naruto called back.

"Tell Iruka that I took the truck." with that Itachi was gone in a dirt cloud. Leaving Naruto to tell Iruka that their new son had left.

"Crap. Wait is he my brother?" Naruto asked himself, but then jumped when he heard a voice.

"Technically no. He's just a gay mans son." Kakashi said from behind him suddenly.

"Whoaཀ Kakashi, how long have you been there?" Naruto asked spinning around.

"Long enough." with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Wow, Kakashis a ninja." Naruto said out loud amazed.

"No, Itachi just forgot his wallet." Kakashi said appearing from the smoke/dust. He hadn't even moved from his spot.

Itachis truck appeared out of the cloud of smoke and Itachi got out and grabbed his wallet that was on the fence post. Why it was there, noone knows or cares.

"Oh." Naruto then walked into the house to get away from the crazy people. Or it was just him.

---------------&---------------

Sasuke had just 'taken care' of his problem and had just walked out of the bathroom on the first floor. It was now dark outside and his brother hadn't returned home yet.

'Probably fucking someone.' Sasuke thought as he walked around the house.

"Hey have you seen my brother?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the family room only to see Kakashi reading from a orange book. He had a small pug lying next to his feet.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke asked as he walked over and shook a hand in front of the mans face.

Nothing. Sasuke was about to grab the book when Naruto walked in.

"I wouldn't do that. He gets zoned out when he's reading his perverted books." Naruto said swinging an arm around Sasukes neck.

"Really?" Sasuke asked like a small child and looked closer at the man. Forgetting about their previous encounter with the tire swing, he was more interested in the zombi man in front of him.

"Yeah, watch this." Naruto said and copped his hands over his mouth and yelled.

"Kakashiཀ The house is on fire againཀ" nothing, unless you count the fact that Sasukes ears are now ringing.

"See." Naruto said crossing his arms and sitting down.

"Again?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't cook anymore." Naruto said with a grin.

"How do you get him out of it?" Sasuke asked looking at the blonde.

"Oh, that's easy. Kakashi." no answer.

"Iruka is missing his boxers and is currently going commando."

swosh

Kakashi was out of the room looking for Iruka.

"Hahahahaha. That's the funniest! I love doing that." Naruto said laughing and falling on his ass.

"Haha, but I'm going to bed." Sasuke said getting up to leave, he was about to head downstairs when the front door burst open and in came a panting Iruka and Itachi.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked Itachi who had small bite marks on his neck, and his cloths were ruffeled.

"Found a new friend. -pant- in town -pant- met him later." Itachi said between pants.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Naruto asked. He walked over to Sasuke and was peering over his shoulder.

"Move it teme I cant seeཀ" Naruto said trying to see over Sasukes hair.

"Deal with it, I am." Sasuke said smirking at the blonde.

"Fineཀ" with that Naruto jumped on Sasukes back, making him tip over almost.

"Haཀ Now I can see." Naruto yelled triumphantly.

Sasuke just growled but otherwise did nothing, he wasn't going to give the blonde the satisfaction of seeing him fall.

"Kakashi pant tried to rape Iruka and me." Itachi said as caught his breath he had his back up against the door trying not to die from the long run he made from the garage to the house without being molested. The main reason he wasn't currently making fun of his brother for having a giant blonde leach attached to his back.

"He didn't do that to you did he?" Sasuke asked disturbed. "No, I'm guessing Diedara did that." Naruto said as he tried to look over Sasukes hair.

"Diedara?" Sasuke asked. "My friend Inos older brother." Naruto asked but then Iruka began to speak. "Kakashi was yelling something about commando. You two wouldn't have anything to do with it would you?" Iruka asked, his hands on his hips giving him a very feminine appearance.** (Is that a word? Oh well my story****ཀ**

"Nopeཀ By Iruka, Itachiཀ" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Sasukes wrist and dragged him downstairs. Naruto threw Sasuke into their bedroom and onto the bed and then slammed the door shut and leaned against it.

-Silance-

-Silance.-

Then a scream that sounded like Itachi "Don't you touch me you fucking rapist!" Sasuke and Naruto sweat dropped.

Then there was the sound of running and then Iruka screaming again. Then thumping of someone tripping down the stairs then hitting the door like he fell. And finally the slam of Itachis bedroom door.

-Silance-

Thumping could be heard from upstairs.

"Oh dear god." Sasuke said outloud.

"Yeah, you don't want to know what they are doing." Naruto said climbing over Sasukes bag to his stereo and turning it on to block out the noise from above them.

The last sound they heard before the blasting music was "Oh God Kakashiཀ"

"Ew, didn't need to hear that." Sasuke said as he shoved his face into his pillwo. Naruto climbed ontop of the bunk above him.

A couple of minutes of music and otherwise silence between the two Naruto decided to talk to Sasuke.

"Hey, teme?"

"Hn" Sasuke replied as he cracked one eye open. He was currently trying to sleep since it was 12 am.

"Whats it like in a big city?" Naruto asked as he leaned over the side of the bed to look at his roommate.

Sasuke closed both his eyes and then opened them and sat up, using his arms to support him as he leaned back against the headboard.

"Loud, smells like shit, really crowded, and really busy."

There was a pause from his friend. 'I guess were are friends now right?' Sasuke asked himself, and then smiled at the thought.

"Do you like it here?" Naruto finally asked, he had turned off his radio cause the upstairs was now quiet, and he had turned off the light before he got back onto the bed. The only light in the room was now coming from the moon shining through the window.

Sasuke sighed and rolled over on his side to look out the small window at the clear moon.

"I guess when I first came here I didn't like it. But now I guess I could get used to this simple life."

Sasuke then decided to be social since he decided he and Naruto are friends.

"So how long have you been here? With Iruka I mean." Sasuke asked looking up at the bunk above him.

Naruto was quiet before he spoke, "Well, Iruka has been here with me for about 7 years maybe? But I used to live with this creepy old couple ten years ago. They had monotone voices and had a walk out basement that I lived in, yes I lived in the basement. They supposedly were bakers and were never home at night cause they were 'baking'. But it was weird cause at night I would hear footsteps above my ceiling, and then the organ on the second floor could be heard playing at all hours of the night when the couple was supposed to be gone, and the door to my room would always swing open at night but never during the day. I would literally be sitting on the edge of my bed and watch as the door, even if it was almost shut, begin to swing completely open to reveal the dark basement in front of my room. Oh and they had a dog named Satin." Naruto added.

Sasuke twitched.

"That's disturbing, how long did you live there?" Sasuke asked brining his arms behind his head.

"For about a month, then I ran away. This girl named Sakura, yeah she and her dad helped me out of there, and then the social services moved me to a new home."

"Who's Sakura? You still friends with her? And does she live around here?" Sasuke asked.

"What you interested in her?" Naruto asked with a laugh.

"No, but if she helped you out then she can't be that bad. I just wanted to meet the person that saved you from becoming a Satinest." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Aw, Sasuke I didn't know you cared." Naruto said sweetly sarcastically.

Sasuke twitched again, but let it go.

"Anyway, that's good, cause she doesn't ride the straight and narrow, if you know what I mean." Naruto said with a smirk on his delicate features.

"And that would be...?" Sasuke said dragging the last word.

"She's hitting it off with a blonde girl named Ino you know the sister of the guy that Itachi is banging? Her mom owns the flower shop in town. Sakura and Ino are a cute couple, but if you ask to watch them make out, they will kill you. They don't openly show their affection in public cause of all the times that guys stop and stare at them." Naruto said with a smile that had taken over the place of the smirk. The smile fit Naruto better.

"So you got anyone back home? A girl I mean." Naruto asked softly into the night air.

"No, not really. She was more of a stalker." Sasuke said smirking at the memory of her face when he said he was moving. It was just priceless.

"What was this stalkers name? Hm..?" Naruto said as he jumped down from his bed to crouch in front of Sasuke.

"Her name was Karin. She was in the foster care program like me. I met her when I was with my social worker. Ever since she saw me walk through the law office building she would always walk really close to me. And then she would proclaim me as he boyfriend if there where any female, OR male people around, she would also molest me all the time. I punched her in the face cause she grabbed my dick one time in front of a bunch of people. I even caught her starring at me when I was in the hospital cause they sent me there for therapy, saying something about that incident causing my emotions for my parents to come out. But I just really hated her. But she wasn't as bad as my social worker." Sasuke said and grimaced at the memory.

"Dear lord, what happened?" Naruto asked leaning in, his bright eyes shining in the pale moon light.

Sasuke sighed and lifted his head. "His name was Orochimaru. He wasn't a very good person for that job." Sasuke said with a frown.

"And why would that be?" Naruto asked and cocked his head to the side.

"I swear to god he was a pedofile. He would always stare at me. And then about two months ago he made me get this weird ass tattoo on my neck. He said it made me look sexy. I was really creped out." Sasuke said with a shiver.

"What is it? The tattoo I mean." Naruto said leaning over on his heels.

"Its on my neck, but you can only see it if I take off my shirt."

"Well then off with it Mr modist." Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke blushed, but you couldn't see it due to the shadow of the bed above him.

"No, I-I think we should get to bed." he said turning over.

"Oh come onཀ" Naruto said "You used all that stuff about your past and this tattoo and your not even gonna show me?ཀ" Naruto whined standing up.

"No, I don't want to, just forget it."

"No wayཀ" Naruto said as he glomped Sasuke and began to try and remove his shirt.

"Gah! Kakashi Narutos trying to molest me" Sasuke yelled when heas tackled.

-Silence-

When Naruto jumped Sasuke he accidentally hit the remote that he set down by his feet. It sent a single to the radio to play a CD. And what better song that could have turned on then.

You didn't guess it but 'La Bomba' by King Africa. It means 'Sexy dance'. **(If you can speak spanish, listen to this song when you read, you'll laugh your ass off.)**

It started playing when Naruto took off from the ground.

Naruto was wrestling with Sasuke, he had his hand on Sasukes head, while he was straddling his waist. Sasukes hand was resting on Narutos hip trying to push him off.

Naruto grabbed his shirt and began to pull it up, but Sasukes hand caught it and pulled it back down. Naruto just growled and grabbed Sasuke and then they rolled off the bed onto the floor.

Now Sasuke was on top trying to pry Narutos hands from the collar of his shirt, but was only hit in the thy. It was directed to a more sensitive area, but Sasuke move his leg, so now it was trapped between Sasukes thys.

Finally Sasuke got Narutos hands off of his shirt and pinned them above the blondes head.

Naruto looked shocked, and then a smirk crossed his face.

"Why Sasuke, I had no idea you swung that way." Naruto said with a dirty grin..

Sasuke then looked down at the boy below him, and noticed that he was straddling his waist, and his leg was between his thy's. So he moved his leg so he was kneeling between his legs and laying on the blonds stomach slightly to keep him from getting his legs out.

But what surprised Sasuke the most was that there was something sticking up, pushing against his inner thy.

So he smirked and leaned down and got close to Narutos ear, and didn't miss the dark blush that was present on the boys face as he brought his lips to the shell of his ear and said "I didn't know _you_ swung that way either." he then licked the outer part of the ear.

"Sasukeཀ" Naruto yelled, and tried to get out from under the older boy, but found that his wrists were still trapped by the dark haired boys iron grip.

"Naruto, do you still want to see the tattoo?" Sasuke purred into his ear.

Naruto shook his head vigorously.

"Good." Sasuke then got up off Naruto and walked back onto his bed and laid down.

Naruto stayed on the ground, still stunned at what just transpired, but then after a couple of minutes he shot up and started yelling. "TEMEཀ"

"Well, I don't call you dobe for nothing." Sasuke said, he then turned over and went to sleep


	4. Tsunades restaurant

Next morning Sasuke was the first to wake up, due to the fact that he often had to run away from a over-looming pedofile who was his social worker. But today he woke up in a strange bed, comfy, but strange.

Looking up at the bunk above him Sasuke stretched his arms until he heard a nice -Pop-. Then he suppressed a yawn and blinked a couple times trying to wake up more, but then he thought he heard a whine and then a slight growl, like if a conversation between two animals were happening above him.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke whispered as he tried to hear what he was saying.

"So they are here. Thanks Kyuubi." then the said fox jumped down off the bed, landing on Sasukes head earning a growl from the boy, but the fox only jumped off and onto the floor.

"Ouch." Sasuke said as he rubbed the spot where the fox landed and watched the fox strut out of the room.

"Damn fox." Sasuke grumbled and sat up.

"Hey teme your upཀ Come on lets go and get dressed Neji and Gaara are gonna be here to pick us up in about 15 minutesཀ" Naruto yelled cheerfully as he jumped off the bed with unbelievable balance,and with very little movement as he landed on the floor on all fours like a cat.

"Waitཀ Where are we going?ཀ" Sasuke yelled after his blonde friend as Naruto made his way out the door.

"To get some food, then were boating! Its gonna be hot in the afternoonཀ But it's a little cool right nowཀ" Naruto yelled as he ran passed the room in his bright orange boxers and red tang top to the bathroom, basically flaunting his body for anyone unfortunet enough to be walking by.

'He has quit the body.' then he flinched as he heard a scream and then the yelling of Naruto at Itachi for 'Jumping' out of the bathroom to scare him.

"Dear lord I need more sleep." Sasuke said falling back onto his bed.

---------------&----------------

"Naruto Sasukeཀ Gaaras gonna be here soonཀ " Iruka yelled down the steps at the two 'lazy and slow teens' as Kakashi called them.

"Well someone cares." Itachi mumbled from the table. He had a cup of black coffee in his hand and the morning paper in the other. Kakashi was standing by the stove cooking eggs.

"Thanks Irukaཀ" Naruto said as he flew up the stairs and grabbed his wallet from the counter and stuffing it into his back pocket.

"Come on Temeཀ Gaara and Neji are hereཀ" Naruto called down the steps because he is too lazy to actually go down and tell him, thus proving Kakashis earlier point.

"I'm coming dobeཀ" Sasuke said as he walked up the basement steps. Naruto let his eyes wander on what his new roommate was dressed in. He was wearing a courter sleeved blue button up shirt with a grey t-shirt underneath, he also had on blue jeans.

When Naruto was checking Sasuke out, Sasuke took this as an opportunity to check out the boy too. On Narutos head a red bennie with a yellow strip going horizontally around sat on his head. He was wearing a bright orange shirt with a red spiral on the front. Sasuke winced at the color. He also had on a white short sleeved shirt under the orange shirt, and was wearing black pants, and white skater shoes with white checkered laces.

"Lets goཀ" Naruto said as he ran out the door with Kyuubi following him trying not to get kicked backwards by Narutos legs that took long strides with each step.

"Hes not coming is he?" Sasuke asked as he pointed at the fox, who he swears was grinning at him.

"Of courseཀ" Naruto said with a smile on his face making his blue eyes shine, and the scars on his face widen.

Sasuke could only smile as well at the cheekiness of the male. Then a pale green pick up truck came into view on the loooooonnnggg drive way, picking up dust as it went.

The horn honked and a red headed boy stepped out of the truck, he was wearing green jeans, and a red shirt with a large gothic cross on the lower left side of the shirt, it had strings going up to the upper right of the shirt by where your heart would be. Under the red shirt he had on a long sleeved black and white stripped shirt. He had a tattoo of a kenji that said love on his forehead. He was wearing black eyeliner and had his nails painted black.

One thought went through Sasukes mind that made him smile. 'Emo.' yes Sasuke liked this boy, but not as much as his Naruto. Waitཀ His? When did Naruto become his?

"Oyeཀ Naruto come onཀ" said a knew voice this one came from a Burnet with his head out the window, and the car door opened. Sasuke saw that this boy looked slightly older then Naruto the emo, and himself. He was wearing khaki caprice. And then a white and khaki stripped short sleeved shirt. His hair was really long, he had it in a low pony tail. But when Sasuke saw his eyes he noticed that he had no puples.

"Holy shitཀ" Sasuke said out loud as he walked over to the truck and looked right into the kids eyes.

-Pause-

-Stare-

-Pause-

-Stare-

"Im not blind." the boy said suddenly, making Sasuke jump.

"Nejiཀ" Naruto called to his friend from over by the back of the truck.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." Sasuke said bowing his head and apologizing.

"S'k, I'm used to people staring at me because of my eyes." Neji said and shrugged his shoulders.

"If you think thats weird you should see his causin!" Naruto yelled.

"Causin?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, and she's not for you." the boy glared at Sasuke, who just returned the glare full force.

"Ohཀ Sasuke you met Neji, so this is Gaara. Careful he insomniac so don't make any sudden movements around him." Naruto said running between Sasuke and Neji and leaning over to Sasukes ear.

"Idiot." Gaara said as he hit Naruto over the head and then got into the pickup.

"Haཀ Now you have to ride in the back." Neji said as he shut and locked the door and the car started to drive away, Naruto used to the moody teen jumped on quick, but Sasuke was a little slow to catch on and almost missed if Naruto hadn't caught his shirt and hulled him in like he was as light as the small fox sitting next to him, but he used a little too much force and Sasuke ended up in his lap.

"Thanks." Sasuke said blushing and got out of his lap, looking at the blonde and taking a seat next to him.

"No problem. He Gaara we picking up the others?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Sakura is at Inos and so is Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru and Temari are gonna meet us there." Neji said from the front.

"So where are we going?" Sasuke asked to Neji through the window.

"You'll see when we get there."

"What about Sai?" Naruto asked.

"Do I look like I really care about Sai?" Gaara asked.

"No, CRAP LOOK OUT!" Naruto yelled as a dark haired boy jumped right infront of the car at the end of the drive way.

"SHIT! Sai! What the hell!" Neji and Gaara yelled as the breaks were slammed and Sai was pushed up onto the car hood, but then slid off and landed by the side of the truck. It looked like it barely fazed him. Too bad for Sasuke, cause when the car stopped he was thrown from the vehicle because he was leaning over the cars edge to get a better view of the occupants of the car only to land at the feet of a boy Sasuke swears was his clone.

"YAY more friends!" the boy known as Sai yelled as he grabbed the other dark haired boy and crushed his body in a bone shattering hug.

"Na-r-u-to he-lp me." Sasuke croaked out as the air seemed to leave his lungs as the hug got tighter.

"Sai, this is Sasuke, my knew roommate. Please do not kill him, he's my only source of entertainment when I'm home alone." Naruto said as if Sasuke was a doll.. Sai let go and climbed into the truck, Sasuke following him at a distance wincing as he sat down on the other side of Naruto.

"So, why did you try to kill yourself by means of Gaaras truck? You know there is better ways of suicide. Ones that don't include lawsuits." Naruto said bouncing slightly as they made their way down the old road.

"Well, I didn't have a ride, so I was gonna catch a ride with you." Sai said smiling.

"Most people ride inside a truck, not on its hood." Neji said from the sliding window.

"So, we are meeting Hinata Temari, Shikamaru and the others at the restaurant. So no more surprises." Naruto said as Kyuubi jumped on his lap and started to growl at Sasuke who, by the foxes standards, was too close to her master. **(Not sure if I told you but Kyuubi is a girl.) **

"Wait, doesn't Temari live with you?" Sai asked.

"Yes, but Temari was at Shikamarus last night, and Gaaras mad about that, and so is his brother. So Shikamaru is trying to avoid his early death by avoiding Gaara, and Kankuro, Gaaras older brother.." Neji said as they pulled into a driveway, and two girls came out of the house followed by a guy in green.

The first girl, Sasuke saw had pink hair and was wearing khaki pants, and a pale orange tang top, she had a red quarter sleeve button up shirt over it, and a red scarf around her neck.

"Hey Narutoཀ" the next girl said swinging over the side of the truck to land on top of the boy.

"Gahཀ Oh, Hey Ino whats up?" he asked the girl, now known as Ino, so Sasuke, by default, decided that the pink girl was Sakura cause the other was male. The girl, Ino, was wearing Blue jeans and a red short sleeved Holister shirt with a blue zip up over it.

"Hello Naruto, and who is your youthful looking companion here?" said a guy in a green tight shirt, he had on blue jeans, and he had a interesting bowl cut.

"Lee, this is Sai. You know Sai, he's the dude that always wheres the half shirt." Naruto said waving his hand.

"I know, but who is his clone?" Sakura asked leaning over Lee to Sasuke.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, tell us who your cute friend is." both Sakura and Ino said latching onto his arms.

"Oh, this is Sasuke my new roommateཀ" Naruto said beaming at his friends.

"So cute, got a girl friend?" Sakura purred into his ear.

"Um..." Sasuke said not sure of how to answer and becoming more uncomfortable with each passing second..

But then the girls broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Chill man, we aint into guysཀ." Ino said wrapping her arm around Sakura who just stuck her tongue out at Sasuke.

"Yeah, now that your all acquainted lets goཀ" Gaara said as he pulled out of the drive way and made his way to the drive through place called Tsunades drive in.

"So Sasuke, now that you know these freaks-" Naruto said as he was then hit by Sakura on the head.

"Ouch, now the others are as follows, Temari, who is Gaaras sister. She will be the oldest girl there with blonde hair. She usually carries a metal fan around that she hits people with, and she is quick to anger. Why a fan you ask? Because a hammer is easer to use in a court for evidence" Naruto said. Sasuke just winced at the girl who gave him a smile.

"Aint that right." Gaara said from the drivers seat.

"Ya. Her older brother is Konkuro who is a puppet freak with dark brown hair. Then there is Hinata, who is Nejis cousin, a little shy when you frist meet her, but then she warms up. Same freaky eyes as her cousin, but she makes them work. She gets nervous around new people and stutters. Then there is Tenten, thats Nejis girl. she has dark brown hair, most likely up in buns cause its hot out, carefully she is a spit rocket when she gets mad. Um, then Kiba and Shino, Kiba is a dog freak and has wild brown hair, he's got tattoos on his face, two red lines. He always carries his dog Akamaru around on his head, so don't be surprised if he has a puppy up there. Shino is quiet, and likes bugs. Nuff said. Then there is Sai, hes basically Gaaras booty call. Hes Bi, but you wouldn't think so from his shirt. he looks kinda like you, except more gay. The smartest of our group I think is Shikamaru, the laziest ass you will ever see, brown hair up in a high pony tail. Speaking of fat asses I forgot Choji, big guy, don't ever let him catch you calling him fat cause that will be the last thing you'll say. and thats all my friendsཀ" Naruto said as another group came up to them.

Naruto was attacked yet again, but this time by a boy with messy brown hair and red tattoos on his face. Kiba.

"Heyཀ Naruto is this the guy you were talking about?ཀ" Kiba yelled as his dog, Akamaru barked and jumped around the flat bed happily as the others walked up to the truck. Gaara sent this lazy looking kid next to a blonde girl a death glare. 'Must be his sis and that Shikamaru guy.' Sasuke thought as he looked back to Naruto.

"Yeah, guys this is Sasuke. Sasuke guys." Naruto said as he motioned with his arm.

"H-hi" a shy girl said.

"HIཀ" said Temari. And it went on like that until they stopped cause the authoress is bored and wants to get on with the story.

"Ok, now hurry and order your food cause the day is gonna get warm and the lake is waitingཀ" Kiba and Naruto yelled.

"Ok, not getting the foodཀ" Tenten yelled in the arms of Neji.

"Ok Lee you get it." Naruto said sighing.

"Why me?" Lee asked crossing his arms.

"Cause you want to be stronger? Well be stronger in mind by memorizing our orders." Neji said.

"Yoshཀ I shall complete this taskཀ" with that he left with the orders.

"Nice Neji." Sakura said smiling.

"Well I am a genius after all." he said proudly.

Then Lee came back with the food 15 minutes later.

"Take long enough?" Kiba said grabbing his burger from the boy.

"Here you go Naruto." Lee said ignoring Kiba, and handed Naruto his coup o' Ramon.

"Thanks Lee." Naruto said as he grabbed the cup and slurping it down.

"Oh, and Tsunade said, to quote 'Stop coming on my land you little shithead, and quit stealing my chopped wood to burn up the forest.' end quote"

"Um sure. Hey Sasuke, does Diet Coke have caffeine in it?" Naruto asked looking at the bottle in his hand, that he got out of a cooler in the back of Shikamarus trcuk.

"No, it says caffeine not included." Sasuke said taking a bite of his burger. A bit of tomato fell from it and onto the ground.

"Oh, I like Caffeine." Naruto said pouting.

"You know they are making 'Mountain dew' with out caffeine in it." Ino said in between bites of her salud.

"Doesn't that kinda defeat the purpose of Mountain dew?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah it does." Temari said sipping her Pepsi.

"Well next thing you know they are gonna have like Caffeine free coffeeཀ" Naruto yelled.

They all sweat dropped.

"Naruto, they do, it's called de-caf." Sasuke said with an eye twitch.

"Don't use you high education words with meཀ" Naruto yelled standing up.

Gaara twitched. "Thats an abbreviation for decaffeinated coffee."

"Shut upཀ Lets goཀ" Naruto yelled and so they threw away their crap and headed over to Neji and Hinatas house where there was a speed boat and tubes cause their fucking rich.

Walking through the giant house Sasuke said "Damn, what the hell do your parents do?"

"Well m-my d-dad used to be in th-the a-army and so he opened a-a dojo after he retired. H-he was a s-s-sargent general." Hinata stuttered as she showed them to the garage in the back of the house where two giant inner tubes where.

"Tell us when your done." Ino said as the girls went inside the house to change into their swimsuits. "K'" Sai said turning around and smacking her on the butt. Ino just glared at him and then waped him over the head.

"Ok, here they are." Neji said showing them the side of the house where there were two tubes.

"Sweet." Kiba said taking one and running around the house and hooking them up to a trailer that was connected to a tan Chevy truck that belonged to Temari. Naruto grabbed the other one and made the way around the house and hooked it on too.

"Ok Gaara bring your truck around and we can attach the three jet skis to it." Neji said folding over a tarp to reveal the said jet skis.

"And what does your dad do?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow as Gaara brought the truck around.

"Model." Neji said simply. Sasuke just thought about a man that looked like Neji modeling. Sasuke winced at the image.


	5. At the lake

**A/U: **I have gotten some, I donཚྭt want to say complaints, just I guess strong questions on why most of the characters are either gay or Bi, the reason is because this is America (the story is taking place in) and I donཚྭt like prejudice. People donཚྭt get mad if you put a black person, Asian, Europan, Australian, or any other minority of people in a story, but if one Bi person comes in all H brakes lose, and that just pisses me off that some people think that Being gay is wrong and that if you are then your going to hell. WELL ANYONE THAT THINKS THAT CAN KISS MY A. This is coming from a Lutheran that went to a Catholic school all her life and I have seen what people do and think about being ཙྭDifferentཚྭ. So anyone that doesnཚྭt like the fact that there are more gay and bi people then straight people in my story can just stop reading cause your just prejudice. SO SUCK IT! And for those who donཚྭt care, you are the good people in the world. And I thank you. BOWS

**At the lake.**

It was a beautiful day to be on lake Bemidji. The sun was shining, the water was clear, the weather was in the 90s, and nobody dropped a ཙྭblack catཚྭ off the end of any of the neighbors docks like the year before when Naruto, Sai, and Kiba thought it was a good idea to see how far a black cat firecracker could go on the water. Turns out that it was a spinner instead and it ended up chasing them into the water. Lets just say that Neji has some blackmail on the three thanks to his camera phone.

Anyway now everyone was just standing on the beach and getting all their crap out of the flat bed and trailers that Neji rented.

ཞྭSure you guys donཚྭt want to come with us?ཛྭ Kiba yelled from the speed boat, to Shikamari, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Gaara and Choji.

ཞྭYeah, were gonna work on our tan, and Chojiཚྭs making a barbecue. Plus Gaara and water do not mixཛྭ Ino said from her spot on a yellow sunflower towel. Gaara just glared at her and went back to hiding under the cool dark shadow of the trees a couple feet from the others.

ཞྭSuit yourselves!ཛྭ Kiba said speeding away. Neji and Tenten took one jet ski while Temari was having a race with Sai around the lake with the other two.

So that left Kankuro, Lee, Sakura, Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke on the speed boat.

ཞྭI call one tube!ཛྭ Sakura cried as she jumped for the big blue inner tube right when Kankuro threw it onto the water making a huge splash.

ཞྭFine, but Sasuke and I get to go on the next one.ཛྭ Naruto said as he sat on the drivers seat of the boat.

ཞྭWhy donཚྭt you just ride with her now?ཛྭ Sasuke asked as Naruto took the boat and put it into drive.

ཞྭBecause Lee is riding with her.ཛྭ With that, Lee jumped into the water and swam out to Sakura.

ཞྭAH! Lee, youཚྭre all wet!ཛྭ Sakura shrieked as Lee pulled her into the water with a loud Splash.

ཞྭHahahahah!ཛྭ Kiba fell over laughing as Sakuras head appeared at the surface of the water. The liquid forcing her hair to stick to her face as she tried to dunk Lee under the water..

ཞྭYa, ya. Get on or Iཚྭm leaving your asses in the middle of the lake!ཛྭ Naruto threatened revving the motor in a threatening way.

ཞྭOKAY!ཛྭ Sakura said as she pushed Lee under the water and climbed on his back and then onto the tube. Lee sputtered and clawed his way up onto the tube. (1)

ཞྭOk, theyཚྭre good.ཛྭ Kankuro said as he sat down next to Sasuke and gave the rail of the boat a death squeeze. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked confusion written on his face as he saw Kiba sit next to Naruto and grip the handle bar in front of him. "You never drove with Naruto have you?" Kiba asked. "I just got here yesterday." Sasuke answered a little annoyed that he would ask him if he has ridden with this kid he knew for under 24 hours. Kankuro just laughed "Get ready."

ཞྭGO!ཛྭ Naruto yelled as he thrust the throttle forward and they sped off.. "Ahhh!" Sasuke yelled as he groped around for anything to stable himself while the blonde in front had it set in his mind to throw him from the moving boat. Sasukes hand slipped from the side of the boat when Naruto hit a rather large wave and was thrown from his seat and fell to the back of the speed boat by the motor. But then a hand came out of no where and grabbed Sasukes arm and pulled him back up to the front with amazing strength, and the threw him back onto his seat. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with astonishment as the boy who saved him gave him a cheeky smile and went back to driving. 'How did he do that if he was driving? It doesn't even look like that fazed him.' Sasuke thought to himself as he got a proper grip of the boat.

A couple of turns later, Kankuro leaned over to Sasuke who was now dead set on watching Lee fall off the tube and then skim across the waters surface. Naruto slowed down and brought the boat around so that Lee could climb back onto his tube with little more then a water burn on his stomach. Sakura was laughing her ass off at her friend, until he used momentum and thrashed the tube up and then made it hit the water with a large splash thus soaking her again.

ཞྭHey, Sasuke you know about the chainsaw and the lake right? That story.ཛྭ Kiba asked leaning over his seat to talk to Sasuke once Naruto started going again.

ཞྭChainsaw. No afraid not." Sasuke said in a cool voice deprived of any emotion.

Kiba shivered on the inside at the cold voice of the man infront of him. ཞྭWell, Youཚྭve seen the haunted house on Narutos property, right?ཛྭ he asked leaning over further.

ཞྭHaunted house?ཛྭ Sasuke asked raising a single black eyebrow.

ཞྭI think that your hair style is turning you into a parrot there Sasuke.ཛྭ Kankuro laughed smacking him on his back.

ཞྭYa, whatever. Now what is this about a haunted house and chain saw?ཛྭ Sasuke asked not looking at the laughing teen with makeup on, or at least thats what Sasuke thought it was, regardless that it was tattoos like Kibas.

(2) ཞྭWell, you see about a hundred years ago this town was built. Its founder, Arashi Yondaime, built a house up in the woods; he had a wife and a little boy. They lived in that house for a while. The one right by Narutos, deep in the woods, yeah, anyway the wife died during labor with the child-ཛྭ he was cut off as some stupid jet skiers AKA Temari and Sai went in front of them and Naruto almost hit them.

ཞྭSHIIIIT!ཛྭ Naruto yelled as he made a sharp turn, whipping Sakura and Lee over the waves and off the tubes with too sharp of a turn which ended up with them smacking eachother and switched tubes. There was a pause then "Oh my God Naruto do that again!" Sakura shouted from Lees old tube, as he was now on hers still shocked about what just happeded.

Naruto grinned as he sped up and then made a sharp left turn that made him go completely around and that made Lee and Sakura hit the on coming wave.

ཞྭAhahahah!ཛྭ Sakura laughed as they were thrown into the air and then slammed back onto the water with a loud splash.

Naruto stopped the boat.

ཞྭNaruto, you thinking what Iཚྭm thinking?ཛྭ Kiba asked with a devilish smirk on his face.

Naruto nodded then they both turned to the other and yelled. ཞྭSHITTIES!ཛྭ

ཞྭShitties?ཛྭ Sasuke yelled scared for his life at the evil glint in both Kibas and Narutos eyes.

The engine roared to life again and they began to speed around in a circle so tight it should have been impossible for even the tiniest boat to accomplish, but this was Naruto, and Naruto could make anything happen if he puts his mind to it.

ཞྭAnyway as I was saying. The mom died in child birth, then the father was killed by a neighbor over who owned these railroad ties, that once was used by the railroad, but the train long since stopped running. He, the father, was decapitated in the night.ཛྭ

Sasuke saw that Naruto and Kiba were no longer paying attention to the conversation, but too busy trying to shake off Sai who had decided to bless them with his annoying presence, and was trying to make waves for Sakura and Lee to crash into. Tamari just floated to the shore and then started walking over to Shikamaru.

ཞྭWhat about the kid?ཛྭ Sasuke asked ducking his head to avoid a wide splash of water as Sai turned and sprayed them with the shot of water from the back of his ski.

ཞྭWell, after the father died, the kid took a hunting knife and stabbed the man that killed his father right in the head, killing him instantly. The people of the town found out and ran him out of town accusing him of killing both his father and neighbor in a rage. They never saw him again. Most say that he had committed suicide, and that his ghost still haunts the place never leaving because of the grief of his fathers death. Some say that he was even a demon and that he could control foxesཛྭ

ཞྭFoxes?ཛྭ Sasuke asked not really impressed at the chosen animal.

ཞྭYes, foxes. Crafty little bastards. His foxes, they could kill anything that moves regardless of size; they had inhuman strength. Naruto knows all about them, considering that he traps and relocates them with the whole ཙྭTri county human society relocation program. He gets rid of foxes, raccoons, crows, possums. You name it he gets rid of it.ཛྭ

ཞྭSo this kid, he was like what, a fox whisperer, and forever lives in that old hut?ཛྭ Sasuke asked looking up at Kankuro and Naruto who was grinning behind him, Kiba had taken over the controls after he left the wheel for a second and then Naruto almost hit a rock bed.

ཞྭYup, and itཚྭs haunted by its ghost. Iཚྭve seen it.ཛྭ Naruto said proudly.

ཞྭYes, every time the moon is full you can see the spirit of the lonely boy wandering the grounds of the Umino estate.ཛྭ Konkuro concluded with a grin and shut his eyes and had a smile on his face as if he just explained where babies came from. Sasuke just had a look of indifference and cocked an eye brow, same one but it had gone down and is now back up.

ཞྭThat doesnཚྭt tell anything about a chain saw.ཛྭ Sasuke said.

Konkuro had a smirk on his face, making his closed eyes open.

ཞྭI was getting to that. About 40 years ago, that house was sold to a family of eight. Two parents, six kids. There were four girls, Jill, Maryann, Diane, and Cynthia . And the other two were the youngest Tomas and James. It happened 2 years after they moved in.ཛྭ Kankuro began as he leaned in close to Sasukes face so he could hear and for ambiance. **(Right word?)**

ཞྭWhat you need to know is that the house has a walk out basement, so this man or something came into the house at eleven at night through the front door cause no one ever locks their doors around here cause thereཚྭs never anything to steal. Anyway the man walked into the living room and saw a little boy about five years of age, James, sitting on the floor playing with a tiny toy truck. He ignored the kid and walked down the hall, he had a hunting gun in his arms that he had hidden under his jacket. He opened the door to the master bedroom with a silent swing of its hinges and then shut it with a small click of the lock. Inside the small dark room, there was a queen sized bed under two huge windows, about three feet from the ground, a closet to the left of the bed, and a small chest on the end of the bed." "Thats very specific." Sasuke said leaning away to gain his personal space and put a scowl on his handsome features.

ཞྭI like to be specific, now lying on the bed sleeping soundly was the father of the six. He was in his late forties then. The killer had supposedly walked up to him with out a sound, stood right next to the edge of the bed, brought his gun up to the top of the bed, cocked it and then shot him in the chest. He quickly but stealthily left the room and shut the door. The whole house was insulated due to the harsh winters up here so no screams or gun shots were heard. Then the man walked back to the living room took a plastic bag hanging from the counter and then wrapped it around the small boys head. The child began to thrash around wildly, as the bag inflated and deflated until there was only a small movement of the bag moving over the boys mouth as his eyes bugged out. Held it there until the kid stopped moving and his legs fell limp" "Again, very disturbingly specific." Sasuke said as he grimaced on the inside, for he would rather eat a dead squirrel then show his emotions in front of these people.

"Ignoring you. He had then opened the door to the up stairs and went up, with a low creak of the old wooden steps as he made his way throw the dark stair case to the unsuspecting children of the upper story. To the direct right of the top of the stairs was the door to the girls room they all shared due to lack of space in the small house. The man had opened the door up to see a sixteen year old girl, Jill brushing the hair of a ten year old girl, Diane, and then a seven, Mary, and six year old girl, Cynthia playing dolls in the corner. The sixteen year old looked up at the man and shrieked in sheer terror as the man threw down his gun. The eldest girl screamed at the others to get out of the room. So they did, but the man blocked their path of escape, forcing then to turn around and run to the far corner of the room just as the man grabbed the oldest girl by the hair and pinned her smaller body to the bed and began to beat her, until she was almost unconscious and hardly breathing, then he did a horrible thing. He raped her right in front of the small children and after he was finished he grabbed the glass lamp sitting on the night stand next to him and struck her over the head. A huge shard pierced her skull and killed her instantly. The three girls ran out of the room and hid in a secret atic in the pitch black hallway. The door was three feet tall, and white so it blend into the wall." Konkuro looked to see if Sasuke was going to interrupt him again, but Sasuke was just leaning against the side of the boat with his arms crossed, now that he got the feel of when Naruto was going to turn.

Continuing Konkuro said ཞྭThe man walked out of the room slowly and down the hall. At the end was a room that the second youngest boy had, Tommy. Opening the door to see what was going on the boy stepped out into the dark and cold hallway. He shivered and knew right then that something was wrong. The house was silent. No sounds of his annoying sisters giggling down the hall, no sound of his fathers soft snores float up the stairs up to his open door. A cold sweat began form on his forehead as tried to run back into his room, to safety, but it was too late. A hand came out of the corner of the door and grabbed the small child wrapping a pair of nylon tights around his small neck and then dragged him back into his room and hung him from his very own ceiling fan." Kankuro paused when Naruto stopped trying to make them throw up, to see what Sasuke thought so far of the story.

ཞྭWhat happened to the other girls, and where is the mom?ཛྭ Sasuke asked showing a little interest through his expressionless face.

ཞྭWell, the man had left the boys room and walked back down the hall and wrenched open the attic door to see the three small girls huddled in the corner of the small crawl space. They were all breathing really hard and seemed to be going into a panic attack. The man slammed the door shut and locked it as he went back into the girls room to pick up the gun he dropped when he killed the eldest girl. He then threw open the door to the girls hiding spot lifted and cocked his gun and shot them four times, the shells of the bullets hit the ground before the girls did. He shut the door and went down the stairs, into the basement. Now the mom was down there doing laundry unaware that her whole family was now dead. The man gently put his empty gun down on a hardware table and took up a small chain saw hanging on the wall and walked up behind the woman. Now, no one really knows what exactly happened to the mother, but the chain saw was missing when the investigators came. There was a lot of blood on the basement door and many scratch marks on the wall going out into the yard. The yard was torn up slightly and there was a trail of blood going out onto the docks, signifying a struggle. The neighbors claimed to have heard a chain saw during the night of the murder. People had said that it was the ghost of the boy that had come back and killed them. They say that he didnཚྭt like strangers staying in his home. They said that he took her out into the middle of the lake, tied the chain saw around her ankle turned it on, and then threw her out of the boat to sink to the bottom of the lake. The air bubbles carrying her screams to the surface of the water, only to get drowned out by the hum of the motor as the man left her slowly sinking downward to her death. Now you can still hear the chain saw if you listen hard enough when you go under water in the dead middle of the lake.ཛྭ Kankuro said as they pulled up onto the docks so they could get the other tube.

ཞྭCreepy. But who is ཙྭTheyཚྭ?ཛྭ Sasuke said as he stepped out of the boat.

ཞྭSasuke! Come on! Lets untangle this and then you and me can go!ཛྭ Naruto yelled walking over to the tubes that were crossed because Sai had just barely missed hitting them and ended up making Sakuras tube literally fly over Lees and they ended up crossing tubes which is very bad for the motor. Now they couldnཚྭt go until someone got out and fixed it. And apparently Naruto had volunteered himself and Sasuke to do that..

(1) **U ever seen that? Try getting on a huge inner tube in the middle of a lake when the only way on is to grab onto a handle, and then hoist a wet body up onto it.**

(2) **Ok here is were I am making the stuff up about Bemidji so don****ཚྭ****t flame me about untrue stories and when the place was built and other stuff. And as a after thought, I know that some of the charectors are out of charector but, oh well I am trying to focus only around Naruto and Sasuke, but its really hard. And I wont be able to update for a while cause im going over to Ireland, and then school is starting in sept. so later!**


	6. The Rope

"Ok, so I just tie this on here?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he (naruto) leaned over his shoulder and tightened it.

"Yup! Ok get on." Naruto said as he threw off his shirt and jumped on to the tube making a splash in the prosses that hit both Sakura and Ino who were standing on the dock about to get back onto the boat. "Ahhh!" both shrieked as the water slowly dripped down their seething faces as they glared at Naruto. A vain popped in Sakuras head as she exploded on the blonde boy.

"NARUTO! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! I JUST GOT DOING DRYING OFF!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said scratching the back of his head as Kiba was on the floor of the boat howling with laughter that rang through the area.

"He has a very... loud and different voice." Sasuke thought as he inched away from the howling boy who apparently now couldn't breath.

Looking back at his friend in the water Sasuke smirked.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only one with a tattoo here Naruto." Sasuke said as he eyed the spiral tattoo on the blonds stomach that was floating on the surface due to the fact that the blonde was on his back doing the dead mans float.. There were eight words in Kenji surrounding the circle on his stomach.

"Ok, you've seen mine now take off the shirt and show yours." Naruto said with a smile and laid down on top of the inflated object. So Sasuke did. He took off his shirt to reveal pale smooth skin. He had wash board abs and great pecks. But what seemed to be the only thing off on this perfect body was a small black tattoo on his clavicle. It was three sixes formed in the shape of a circle.

"Now that you two have shown off to each other, get on so we can go!" Kiba yelled from the drivers seat. Sasuke climbed on next to Naruto and hung on for dear life when Kiba suddenly took off. He would have fallen off too if it wasn't for Naruto pushing his body down with his arm.

"You need to get out of the winds way, or else it'll get under you and make you fly!" Naruto yelled over the wind. Sasuke just nodded and leaned down further into the tube.

Suddenly Kiba made a sharp left, and Sasuke saw Lee hold Sakura down slightly as they both leaned to the side as they were swept over towards Naruto and himself were, which was on the other side of the boats wake so they skidded over the wave, as Naruto and himself flew to the left further.

Then Kiba went straight again, trying to get out of the bath of the sun so Lee and Sakura went back over the wake leaving Sasuke and Naruto on the other side of the boat.

"How you doing!?" Naruto yelled to Sasuke who was squished to the surface of the inner tube.

"I'm good, it's a little windy though." he yelled back as Kiba made a sharp left just avoiding hitting the dock that Temari and Hinata were talking on.

But Naruto and Sasuke where thrown over the wake.

"Get ready!" Naruto said as they were ontop of their side of the wake.

"Ready for what!?" Sasuke asked scared, as Naruto flattened his body as close to the tube as it would go, and grabbed onto the handles tightly and then pulled his body in the direction of the middle of the wake.

And then they went zooming through, and then they were whipped back to where Lee and Sakura where. Unfortunately Sasuke didn't have a very good grip and was thrown off of the tube and skidded across the water and landed a couple feet from the dock. Naruto saw Sasuke fall off and called to Konkuro who told Kiba to make a swoop and pick him up. So Kiba put the boat in neutral speed and began to drift to the raven haired boy, but as he went by one of the ropes got hooked onto the dock.

"Shit, I'll have to get that." Kiba said to himself as the tube gently drifted by Sasuke.

"You ok, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he looked over at his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sasuke said, but then he noticed that the rope began to tangle, and that could be a problem for the motor.

"Naruto the ropes, their all messed up and tangled together." Sasuke shouted at him.

"Well untangle them!" Lee shouted back.

"Fine!" Sasuke then began to fumble with the damn rope.

"Naruto will you help him please I want to get going!" Sakura yelled standing up on the tube and almost falling over. "Sakura be careful! Don't make me come out there and get you skinny ass!" Ino called from shore.

"Sasuke here." Naruto said as he jumped in the water, splashing Sasuke slightly.

A couple of tugs and he got half of the ropes.

"Ouch." Sasuke said as he rubbed his stomach it felt like something sharp pocked him.

"Whats wrong? Got a tummy ache?" Sai teased from behind Temari and Hinata a safe distance from a splash that Sasuke tried to make to get Sai wet..

"S-sai be nice, t-to Sasuke." Hinata said behind a pare of dark sunglasses as she scolded the boy.

Sasuke felt that sting again and looked down to see what was cutting into his stomach. And what he saw made his face pale and his heart skip a beat.

There, wrapped several times around his abdomen was one of the ropes, and it was pulling tighter as the boat drifted in the waves.

"Shit. Agh! Naruto the rope." Sasuke said as he began to tug at it, but it just got tighter with each passing second.

"Huh? What about it." Naruto asked calmly swimming around in circles by the dock. He looked at him confused.

"Ah, its, ugh, around me." Sasuke said as his face scrunched up in pain as he felt his sides begin to cut.

"What?! Kiba! The rope its around Sasuke, stop the damn boat!" Naruto yelled as he swam over to him and started to tug fiercely at the rope.

"Ahh! God, stop! Naruto that hurts." Sasuke shouted as the rope began to dig deeper into his pale skin.

'Oh God, he's gonna be cut in two if I don't do something!' Naruto thought frantically as he saw tiny traces of blood on the water.

"Kiba can you put it in reveres?!" Naruto yelled as he tried to pull at the other end of the rope, the one not connected to the boat, to see if he could get some more, just enough to slip Sasuke out, but it was caught on the post of the dock. They had thrown it there because they needed the tubes to stay in place so Sasuke could get on. The rope was now straight out of the water, from the dock to Sasuke to the boat.

"AHHHH!" Sasuke yelled as it was burning his flesh with each second.

"SASUKE NO!" Naruto yelled truly terrified of seeing his friend die before him.

Naruto then grabbed Sasuke pulled him down, at which Sasuke hissed in pain, he then brought his hand to the edge of the rope around Sasukes stomach. He had to dig his nails into Sasukes flesh just to get the rope. When he got a hold of it, he brought his other hand and traced the rope with his fingers until he got to the other side of the semi-unconscious boy in his arms.

With one pull Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him out of the rope with unhuman strength, but when his one hand let go of the rope to get Sasuke, the rope snapped against his wrist.

"Ahh!" Naruto yelled as the rope tightened to its breaking point. Then there was a snap, a sickening crack, and then a lurch as the dock gave way and sunk into the water due to the rope snapping. The rope whipped back and smacked Sasuke in the side of the face as he struggled to swim to Naruto and keep above the water at the same time. When the rope struck Sasuke it cut his cheek and made a long bloody gash from one side to the other, but he ignored it. He was more focused on getting to his friend.

So bleeding and almost dead from lack of oxygen Sasuke got to Naruto, who looked a little shaken and shocked that Sasuke was so close to him.

Sasuke grabbed his wrist, expecting to see a bloody stub, but when the tan skin hit the surface of the water there wasn't a scratch on it. Not even a rope burn.

"What the hell? It got your wrist I saw it! How can you not even have a cut!" Sasuke yelled as he still held the arm in his cold hand. Sasuke was more scared that this boy was hurt, then angry.

"Sasuke! You injured I think you should get onto the dock!" Sakura yelled from the shore, she Lee and the others had gone to when this happened.

"I'm fine!" he yelled "but what I want to know is, what are you?" Sasuke asked looking into Narutos blue eyes. "There is no way that someone could have pulled that rope out when it was that tight, and you shouldn't even have your hand, with the pressure that was being addressed and the sharpness of the snap of the rope." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"I just got lucky. Its nothing." Naruto said swimming away.

Sasuke just floated there, the last bit of his strength being sapped away from the out burst. The head injury he got from the rope was starting to effect him as blood began to flow more freely from his face, and the marks on his stomach had made it really hard to breathe. Each breath he made was killing him. His vision began to leave him as he felt numbness begin to take over his entire body.

"What are you Naruto-kun?" Sasuke whispered as he passed out, his body slowly beginning to descend into the shadowy water. He heard a shrill shriek above him before his head went completely limp and fell under the dark and cold waters surface.

**This is dedicated to my friend Erin who this actually happened to. Up until the whole wrist part. But it was scary. Shes fine though.**

**Oh and I wont be updating for a while. One; I have a English speak that has to be 8 pages long.**

**And I have to do a power point and need some people to pose for my pictures for the power point.**

**And two: I'm writing a new story just for Halloween. Im making it about 3 chapters long. But they are gonna be really long ones, like 14 pages each. Look for it. Im thinking about calling it **_**'molitors haunted acres'. **_**I don't own the place but it's a haunted hay ride/corn**

**maze/two haunted houses.**

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


	7. How to save a life

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Oh and I don't own Sensitive Pornograph! Sorry if Sasuke is OCC but I think its cute!

No one was near enough to catch him before he made his slow journey to the bottom of the cold dark lake where he would make his death bed. Frozen darkness was the last thing that Sasuke Uchiha knew before his body went prone and his senses shut down. There was a small smile on his face. The pain had disappeared. The intense burning of his lungs to breathe was lightened. His mouth hung open. The muscles in his jaw gone slack, as water rushed into his lungs. The burning on his sides cooled down.

He was now comfortably numb.

"Aahhh! Sasuke!!" Sakura screamed as she fell to the docks edge as Sasukes body began to disappear below sight. Lee had to grab her around the waist and forcefully pulled her away from the edge of the wood to keep her from jumping in. "No, Sakura, there are youthful boats coming. It is too dangerous for your youth! We must wait until their youthful drivers pass." Lee said as he pulled her back. "But Lee!" Sakura complained as she tried to claw her way out to help her friend. Lee sighed and looked over to see Shikamru and Ino in the same position, but Shikamaru looked like he was having trouble holding her.

"Let go damn it! Shikamaru you bastard we have to help him!" Ino yelled as she thrashed in the older boys arms. "Troublesome woman." he mumbled as she jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow, but he held fast.

"Naruto!" she called when she knew she couldn't get out of his iron grip. "What?!" Naruto asked as he spun around in the water to see what was up, making large ripples in the process He then only noticed that he was floating alone in the lake. "Sasuke?" Naruto called as he spun around to see noone.

He had just disappeared from sight. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he swam over to where the ropes still where and to where Sasuke had last been scene. "He went under Naruto!" Kiba called as he held Hinatas hand as if he was her lifeline.

Naruto gasped when he finally realized what happened. Taking a deep breath he plunged into the icy deeps of the lake the humming of motors were all around him as an underwater current made by a boat pushed him harshly to the left towards shore, spinning him slightly in the process.

"Holy shit! That boat came way too close for comfort!" Sai yelled staggering a jagged wave rocked the dock almost making him and the others fall in.

"Ne-Neji-kun, w-what are w-we g-going-going to do?" Hinata stuttered brining a small hand to her lips as she saw her friend dive under just as a jet ski skidded by. She had on a large sun hat on her head as she stood frantically pacing under a large oak tree by the shore line and dock where her friends were standing.

"We must stay here Hinata-sama, until it is safe." Neji said as he pushed his sun glassed down on his face and walked out to his friends on the dock and stood by Gaara, whos eyes were slightly wider then usual for the dark mood teen. Hinata did the same, but stood next to Kiba, he and Konkuro had quick stopped the boat and tied it to the dock. Konkuro was trying to calm down Temari who was close to tears. Sakura and Ino were hugging Sakuras towel

'Oh my god!' Naruto yelled in his head as he finally stopped his underwater spinning after two boats drag racing did shitties about twenty feet from him..

'If I live through this I am so joining the swim team.' he then dove down, or at least where he thought down was. Unfortunately the dock that they were stationed at was made for larger boats with a lower (second) levels on them, so the dock was eighty feet out from the shore line, and the water at the end of the dock was at least 25 feet deep.

'_Sasuke!_' Naruto yelled in his mind, that was the only thought that ran through his head. No reasoning, no thoughts of how he would get back up to the air, no thoughts of waiting for help. He just went down like an arrow shot straight to hell from the bow of William Tell.

When Naruto got relatively close to the bottom of the dock that connected to the sandy ground of the bottom of the lake, Naruto forced his body into a still float under the black water. Snapping his eyes open and ignoring the stinging sensation swimming in his skull behind his eyes, he thrashed his head from side to side in a feeble attempt to spot the raven haired boy in his limited field of vision in the murky water.

Just when he was about to give up and go back to the surface for air and yell for a water-light, he glimpsed something white and black laying just below the dock. Taking a chance Naruto pushed his way through the water to the object. As he got closer Naruto saw that the object was in fact the pron form of Sasuke. His heart stopped in his chest. The water seemed to shift violently as if a storm was happening above his head.

The sea weed was slowly wrapping it self around Sasukes unmoving body as if to drag him into itself and keep him tied up until his body rots.

"Nooo!!" Naruto yelled out into the water the air bubbles leaving his mouth as he let out a scream that would never reach any ears. He became deathly still and just floated in space. his hearing seemed to stop as the red liquid called blood rushed passed his ears sending a pounding feeling inside his head. Suddenly a bright orange light engulfed Naruto as two flaming tails shot out from his lower back and thrashed in the cold black water. The heat from the appendages made the lake boil around them, creating red hot bubbles of steam to propel up to the waters surface. Narutos eyes became more narrow and the water seemed not to effect his vision anymore, his whisker marking on his cheeks became thicker and more etched on his face, and his nails grew into dangerous silver claws. Once the transformation stopped he quickly swam behind the unmoving body of what he thought was his friend and dug the heels of his feet into the seaweed and pulled Sasuke up by his arms and kicked off sending a cloud of dead shells and sand floating to the service along with them. His vision began to fade again as he came closer to the surface of the lake. His lungs were burning as if someone had forced ceresin down his throat and lit a match. The tail behind him had helped to push off from the bottom and shot him upwards, leaving a swirling whirlpool in its wake.

His body broke through the surface of the cold water and he through his spin into a back curl so he could in-hale some much needed air.

"Sasuke!" both Kiba and Konkuro cried as they saw their even more so pale friends body being held limply in the arms of a struggling to swim Naruto.

Realizing that they both needed help Gaara and Sai, who were standing on the shore, ran/splashed out into the shallow water to the two boys, and grabbed Sasuke from a heavily Naruto.

"Oh, Sasuke!" both Ino and Sakura cried as they held each other and sobbed into already damp clothing.

"Shit!, he swallowed too much water. We need to do CPR now, he stopped breathing." Temari said as Kiba and her brother laid him down on a beach towel. She then saw Gaara holding him arm and ran to get him towel to dry off with, small parts of Gaaras flesh hit the sandy beach.

"Gaara!" Temari yelled as she threw her brother a towel and he began to furiously dry his hardening skin and darkening skin. "Worry about Sasuke, not me." he yelled back as Naruto, still having the tails protruding from his lower spine, he dashed out of the water and over to where his friends were crowding Sasuke body.

"Naruto! Your tails!" Sai shouted as he ran passed him. "Move! Sakura help me" Naruto yelled as he pushed him out of the way so he could get to Sasuke. "R-right." Sakura stuttered as she let go of Ino and knelt down next to the blonde. When Naruto got a good look at the boy he saw that his skin was deathly pale, and his lips were taking on a blue hue. Thinking fast Naruto pinched the bridge of Sasukes nose, used his other hand and brought his pointer and middle finger under his chin and pushed his head back. After he did the nose pinch chin lift Naruto brought his mouth down to completely cover the ravens. He exhaled into his mouth twice. Then Sakura went to his chest, brought her left hand over his right and positioned it so that the tip of her middle finger almost touching Sasuke far nipple, so that her palm was in the middle of his chest. Her hand started to glow a blue/green color as she pushed down thirty time. Then Naruto breathed into him again, and Sakura did the chest compressions. It took the third try to revive the boy.

Sasuke sputtered and coughed up what he thought was half the lake. Sitting up slightly but then grimacing and falling back, Naruto quickly caught him, he was holding onto his sides as they burned with a fiery fuiry.

"What -cough- happened?" Sasuke said weakly as Naruto helped him sit up, and leaned him against his side. "You went down. Must have lost consciousness from the rope cutting off the circulation to your lower half " Naruto said as he gently stroked his back trying to ease a coughing fit that had struck the Uchiha. Sasuke was still too light headed to notice the hand on his back.

"What?" Sasuke asked trying to sit up straighter.

"You almost died if Naruto here hadn't dove down and gotten you. That must have been at least 20 feet, and considering the preasure, I'm surprised you didn't explode." Kiba laughed slightly, and rubbed the back of his head as he popped up next to Narutos head.

"20 feet?" Sasuke said to himself, and then the memories of what happened came flooding back to him. Then Sasuke noticed something that shouldn't be there. Wrapped around his waist he saw what looked like two glowing fox tails snuggled against his chest.

"What the?!" Sasuke yelled as he leapt up but immediately regretted it as the two tails didn't let go and fell back down half on Naruto, but the blonde reached out and caught him under the arms and helped him lay back down.

"Are you alright Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked as she knelt next to Sakura.

"Yeah, just peachy. But Naruto..." Sasuke said as he forced himself to turn around and stare right into cerulean blue eyes.

"You still didn't answer my question from earlier."

"Sasuke, I think you should rest a bit, and then we can talk." Naruto said as he kept his hands still on Sasukes head.

"No, I'm fine now. I almost drowned, what other shenanigans could I get into?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Well..." Naruto began and looked up at his friends for help.

"Where not exactly human." Gaara said bluntly. "What?" Sasuke asked as he leaned against Naruto. "What he means is, the people in this town aren't all human, as you can tell from Narutos tails." Sai said motioning to the fury things twitching slightly in Sasukes lap.

"I was going to asked about those.." Sasuke said as he turned slightly so he could see Naruto better.

"Well, I'm not a human." Naruto said scratching the back of his head and his tails let go of Sasuke and curled up behind him.

"I can see that, so what are you?" Sasuke asked curiosity getting the better of him. Naruto got a thoughtful expression on his face and then looked him in the eye and said "I'm a fox demon."

Sasuke just stared at him. "How is that possible. Demons don't exist. Only in religions they do and those are evil, and then they kill them with something that they think is holy. Really I don't by in to that religion crap."

"Well, we don't like people to know for that reason." Gaara said with a towel around his neck. His skin was extremely dark and he looked like he was having trouble walking.

"Back in the days of old, humans feared us and killed us, so we ran and hide, along with the others."

"Others? Theres more than demons or something?" Sasuke asked as he subconsciously gripped Narutos leg. He didn't mind.

"Well, theres werewolves like me!" Kiba said brining a fist to his chest. "Somehow I'm not surprised." Sasuke murmured. "Kakashi is a dog demon, and Iruka is a human." Naruto said as he stood up and offered a hand to the raven, who gladly excepted it.

"Kakashi? Ha! That is funny. Wait Kakashi is a dog demon? Does that mean that Itachi and I are some kind of um... none human thing? I mean how else would we have survived the boat crash when I was younger." Everyone looked confused, but Naruto have a kind smile on his face.

"That was the day I first met you."

"What?" Sasuke blinked in surprise.

"That day, when you fell from the boat. I was with Iruka at the time, since my parents where killed in a demon war that was going on at the time, Iruka was my godfather, so I go to go live with him." Naruto said as his eyes glazed over in memory.

_**FlashBack!**_

_Naruto POV_

_I was on out boat with my godfather Iruka. Today he had promised me we would go fishing and swim in the lake because he was always busy teaching school, or getting ready to teach kids. EVEN in the summer. So on one hot day we went out of the fishing boat and we had stopped because Iruka was said that he found the perfect spot, and told me I could dip my feet into the cool water so I smiled really big and ran off to do so. After fifteen minutes He had fallen asleep with the pole still in his arm, it had snagged a large fish and I saw the rod tug from my spot in the back of the boat where I was dangling my feet in the water. I went to grab the line to real in the fish cause Iruka didn't look like he was going to be waking up anytime soon._

_I pulled the rod and got to tugging that stinky fish out of the water when the line snapped._

"_Ah, crap." I said as I crossed my arms over my little chest and pouted. But then I got an idea._

'_Im gonna go down and get that fish!' I thought to my self enthusiastically as I stripped of my shirt and jumped into the cold lake._

"_Burrrrr. Note to self: check water temp before diving in head first._

_I was swimming around for a bit when I suddenly heard a loud crash and then the sound of rocks scrapping metal. I clamped my hands over my ears to rid the horrible sound from my head, and then it stopped and I could hear frantic screaming. I looked over and saw a boy about my age flip over the boats edge and into the water. When I saw that my eyes got really wide and my body began to shake slightly as my fox traits started to take over again. My single tail grew out and made the water around me really warm._

"_Oh no! Theres big rocks over there!" I yelled as I frantically swam over to see if the other boy was ok. I dove down using my tail as a propeller. My tail was making me glow slightly so it was easier to see, I spotted the boy with really dark hair slowly floating deeper into the lake. I swam over and he looked at me with a wide expression on his face, then his eyes drooped. I grabbed him and pushed us both to the surface of the water. I gasped as I struggled to drag him up onto the rocks by the beached boat._

"_Sasuke!" Someone yelled as I panted and looked up with bright blue eyes. Water was dripping from my drenched bangs and I saw a man in his early thirties run over to me and the other boy. "Sasuke! Oh god Sasuke! Can you hear me?" the man asked frantically as he held the boy in his arms. The dark hair kid coughed up water but stayed knocked out._

"_Oh thank god! Oh thank you um...?" the man asked as another man with white hair carring another boy, who looked like an older version of the one I saved, was laying out cold in his arms. His face was slightly bleeding right at the bridges of his nose, I recognized the man as Kakashi-sensei. He and Iruka were good friends and I would always see him around the house. Sometimes he would bring over his dogs for me to play with._

"_Kakashi!" I yelled happily as I waved to him._

"_Naruto? What are you doing here?" he asked the other man stood up with 'Sasuke' the other boy in his arms. "So Naruto is your name? Thank you for saving my son. My name is Fugaku Uchiha." "Your welcome Mr Fugu-fuke- Mr Uchiha" Naruto said scratching the back of his head._

"_Why are you here? Where Iruka?" Kakashi asked._

"_Iruka promised me we would go fishing! A fish stole the lure he was using and I was trying to get it back when I saw that kid, um..." "Sasuke." The man finished for him gently "Yeah, Sa-sasuke, yeah I went down and got him!" Naruto said happily as his tails began to fade._

"_Well where is Iruka now?" Kakashi asked. "Uhoh." Naruto said as the shrill and terrified voice of said school teacher was heard. "Naruuto! Where are you!?" _

"_Over here Iruka!" Naruto waved as the boat came over._

"_Naruto what happened here?" Iruka asked as he saw the two small boys laying next to each other not moving._

"_Your son here saved my boys life." Fugaku said as he smiled down at the blonde boy._

"_It was nothing." Naruto said modestly._

"_Really? Well good thing we decided to go fishing today. How about we but the kids in my boat and bring them back so we can get them to a hospital and make sure theres no major damage, and then maybe later Naruto you and I can go out for Ramen." Iruka said as he grabbed a towel and handed it to Fugaku who started to clean the blood off of Itachi._

_On the boat ride back up the river Kakashi and Iruka were talking._

"_So how do you know Mr Uchiha?" Iruka asked._

"_His brother, Obito and I were the best of friends when we were kids, but sadly he died in a mountain climbing accident when we were fourteen."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry." Iruka said as Naruto ran over to him and sat on his lap since he was sitting on a seat._

"_Its fine now. So Naruto what do you think about If that kid ever came back here?" Kakashi asked with a glint in his eye._

"_As long as he takes swimming lessens." Naruto laughed._

_**End FlashBack! **_

"That is the first time I saw you." Naruto said quietly.

"So that was you, the thing that made the orange light." Sasuke said as he looked at Narutos blue eyes.

'_So are you an angel or a devil? ...I think angel_'

ok yay! I am actually re-doing this! I think ill add another chapter, but its going to be all new cause I don't have anything written yet, and I will be starting on a one shot for a fan so this story might take a while, and I have a paper due in English, and then Bio is kicking my a. So sad. cries

but reviews make me happy! And I will need 10 more reviews before I update, just to see who is still reading my work. But if I don't, I can always abandon it. I don't like the 'good job, I liked it.' 'Update soon' or other three word sentances, I like reviews saying what they liked about it. I need really feed back. Otherwise I just don't even check. Its more interesting that way,


	8. The Truth end

Yay! Im baaaack, and totally not dead! I really want to try and close up all my stories cause well, I haven't updated in forever I know im sorry, but I don't think I had enough motivation, and a bunch of people were criticizing my spelling and grammar so I took some time off to hopefully greater my speech skills (obviously not). Anyway hope you like the story please no flames cause im done.-The Puppet Master

Sasuke stared at Narutos face and then stood up with his bangs covering his eyes in a dark shadow . "Sasuke...?" Naruto asked worriedly and got up as well, his tail starting to disappear into puffs of smoke.

"I'm fine" he said in a gruff voice. Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other as the dark haired boy walked slowing to the stairs. Naruto watched him until even his silhouette disappeared into the basement.

"Well, that was unexpected." Itachi said from his spot on the sofa. "Who knew that we were actually something like that."

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

_Flashback_

_N-POV_

_Is he a devil or an angel, I think angel._

_Suddenly a whirlpool began to form in the middle of the lake and from the center a large water dragon appeared in the center. "GIVE ME THE BOY!" it cried as other ropes from boats and tubes floated up out of the water and towards the people on shore._

"_Its controlling the ropes!?" Kiba yelled._

"_Yeah, it's a water spirit and the ropes are wet so its manipulating them, and it must have done the same thing with Sasuke!" Shikamaru yelled as he dodged a nasty hook laced fishing line._

"_Die mortals!" it screamed as it lunged towards the shore._

"_Fuck!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Sasuke and jumped out of the way as the others ran for cover. "Die damn it!" Naruto yelled as he thrust out the hand not holding onto the stunned boy opened palm up and a shot of bright orange light streamed out and hit the dragon full force._

"_AHH!!" it cried and a poof sounded as a turtle like creature fell into the water belly up._

"_No freaken way, a damn Kapa?" Sai asked._

"_Hey, Sasuke you alright?" Naruto asked as he turned back to his companion._

_The group stared on at the two boys drew closer to one another, their lips but hair wisps apart, then suddenly the sun was overcast by dark malice looking clouds and rain drops started to fall in a gentle shower. One landed on the tip of Sasukes nose knocking him out of his little fantasy making both boys spring feet apart, and in a small circle of friends one always lands on another, in this case Sasuke landed on Sai, and Naruto on Kiba. "Get off my you fat tub of lard!" Kiba yelled pushing him off himself and onto the rain soaked ground. "You can stay here if you want" Sai said suggestively into Sasukes ear, making him jump again. _

_And awkward silence followed. "Well, I have to go, my moms gonna get worried." Sakura said as she grabbed both Lees and Ino's arms and drug them off towards Nejis car. _

"_Looks like im going too." Neji said "Me too." Hinata said fallowing them. _

"_Im gonna walk home" Sai and Kiba both said. "Were leaving too, want a ride?" Temari asked as the rest of the people got in the truck. "No, our house isn't too far, and its in the other direction then you live." Naruto said cheerfully._

"_Ok, suet yourselves." and with that Naruto and Sasuke were left. _

"_Lets head home." _

_It was a quiet walk back along the road the only sound was the soft 'hush' of the rain._

"_Were back." Naruto said as they opened up the door to the house and stepped inside. As they removed their shoes Iruka came bustling in. "Naruto, Sasuke, were where you two, its raining cats and dogs outside!" he chidded._

"_Iruka, he knows, I think its time we told him." Kakashi said as he looked on the downcast face of Naruto and the strange ora around Sasuke, and the slight presence of a demonic change in him._

"_Know what?" Itachi said as he came out of the living room with Diedara on his arm. "Uin, I think I should get home. Bye" he said as he peck Itachi on his cheek, grabbed his jacket from behind Sasuke and ran out into the rain._

"_I think its time we go into the living room and had a nice chat." Kakashi said with a smile._

_The five walked over the hard wood floor making it echo in the silent house until the carpet started and they took their seats on the sofa and chair._

_The hum from Diedaras car was muffled slightly in the tense air of the living room, but it still echoed as if it was there with them._

"_Now, im sure you have some questions." Iruka asked as he crossed his legs and put his arm on the side of the chair. "But lets first tell you what you to are."_

"_Itachi, Sasuke. You both are not human, well you half human, at least you mother was." Iruka said as he removed his arm and spread his hand through his hair._

"_Your father was a great friend of mine, and so was your uncle Obito, I'm sure you heard about his accident as a child?" Kakashi asked._

"_Yeah, they used to live here as kids and Obito got caught in a rock slide out at the rock quarries and died." Itachi spoke._

"_Yes, well it wasn't exactly an accident. Your father was a copy demon, as in he could take the ability of anyone or anything just by looking at it. Some say its like a extremely powerful photographic memory, but its also like the power of Rogue from Xmen."_

_Sasuke blinked at that part. "So is this 'power' the reason for Obitos death?" _

"_Yes, it seems that these 'eyes' are exclusively to the Uchiha clan, and many people want them for many different reasons, mainly for the ability to memorize documents, data spread sheets and government tactic plans, and that's why your family has been in the police force for so long, because its an easy way for the government to know exactly how were using it."_

"_We? You mean that you have it too? And how would the gorvernment know about it?" Sasuke asked a little agitated at the government knowing something so important in his families lives. "Of course the government knows about us, they have people in different divisions of the FBI and CIA that have powers similar to our own. And I have the same ability as your brother and you." Kakashi said as he moved the hair out of his eyes to show a dark red eye with a scar running vertical down his face. "Whoa, how did you get that if its only our family that has it?"_

"_When your uncle was killed it was because someone was trying to steal his eye. They wanted to remove it and implant it in someone else. I was with him at the time and jumped in front of him right when the needle was about to plunge into his face, it instead of piercing his eye socket, stabbed me right in the cornea leaving me blind in my left eye, the needle was stuck there and left the man unarmed. There was a struggle between him and Obito, and that's when the rocks moved, the man was crushed between a bolder and a pine tree at the base of the quarry. He died, but Obito was crushed too, he offered his eye to me as an apology for me having lost my eye in an attempt to save him. I took it in his memory and was put into my eye socket by our other friend who was a healing demon, though she was still young she couldn't do anything for Obito but grant his wish." Kakashi took a breath and let it out. The rain on the windowsill continued to pound down harder then before, thunder was booming in the distance and lightening was filling the dark sky._

"_Itachi, both you and Sasuke have this copy power, and some people knew about this. And because that ability is becoming more rare with each passing generation, more demons and some humans were becoming more bold in their attempts at getting their hands on your eyes. You father contacted me and Kakashi about a year ago saying that it was becoming more dangerous at home with the rise in people trying to attack you to, but thanks to your fathers connections you two were left in the dark about this ability, but he knew in his old age that he and your mother wouldn't be living much longer with the attempts at their lives becoming more frequent so he sent us a letter saying that you would be living with us if something were to happen to them." Iruka sighed uncrossed his legs and looked right into Sasukes eyes._

"_You and Itachi have a responsibility to pass on this gene to another being, but as it seems that neither of you have that power to considering your both... so guess this 'Sharingan' stops at this generation."_

"_Oh well, since it seems that neither of you have shown any signs of the Sharingan awakening other then at your birth, you may not need to worry about people coming after you here, that is why your father chose this town for you to return to live in."_

"_But to be safe I don't think it would be wise to leave this town for a while." _

"_Yeah, there is noone really out there, but to be safe, I think you should stay here for a few years, maybe build a house of your own on the lake." _

"_So you want us to stay?" Itachi said happily knowing he could stay with his gay little friend Diedara._

"_So what your saying is even with this power we are still to weak to even deal with the people who want it? That we cant take care of our selves? I was supposed to join the NYPD after graduation and stay in the force just like father I cant if im here." Sasuke gritted out between clenched teeth. Lightening flashed behind his head making him look feirce._

"_No, its just we want to protect you."Iruka said trying to calm him._

" _I don't need protecting!" Sauske yelled._

"_Come on Sasuke noone says your weak, we just want to keep you here to nothing happens." Naruto said as he put his hand on his knee._

"_You too think Im weak? "_

_End Flashback_

"Come on Sasuke open up!" Naruto yelled. It was currently 11 at night and both Kakshi and Iruka went to bed.

"Just leave him to his brooding." Itachi said from the door way to his room, he currently had a phone in one hand and a remote in the other.

"I just want him to know I don't think little of him. I just want to protect him."

"Don't worry he'll get over it soon enough. And a paperclip is always handy." Itachi said as he shut the door to his room.

"WTF? Oh yeah paper clips!" Naruto jumped up from his sitting position on the floor ran upstairs through open a drawer dug through it for a couple minutes and curses later withdrew his hand to find the small metal office supply object in hand and ran back down the stairs.

"Sasuke?" Naruto knocked on the door. No answer. "Fine have it your way." with that he stuck the paperclip end into the tiny hole in the door nob poked around until a loud pop was heard indicating the door was open.

"Yes!" Naruto did a little happy dance and then turned the door nob and pushed the door open and slide through. "Sasuke are you ok?" Naruto asked hesitantly. A grunt was heard from the bed, and a boom was heard from outside and the lights flickered and went out. Naruto yipped as Kyuubi bolted from under the bed and out the door, his tail catching and slamming the door shut as he bolted up the stairs and under the couch.

"Damn fox." Naruto said as he walked over to where the bed hopefully was.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked concerned that he wasn't responding.

"Hn." Sasuke turned over in his bed as Naruto sat down.

"Come on, you know I only want to protect you. I don't want anything like today to happen again." Naruto rest his head on to Sasukes hip and gripped his shirt with his slender fingers.

"When I saw your motionless body my heart stopped for a second and I couldn't breath, I don't know what would happen if that happened again. So please stay with me."

Sasuke turned over slightly and looked at the fox demon.

"...Fine." Sasuke said and was immediately tackled by one happy kitsune.

"Yeah! Sasuke I love you." he then kissed him full force on the mouth making him fall onto his back with the larger boy ontop of him. His legs slightly spread as one of Narutos knees was gently nudging his growing bulge.

"Ngh, Naruto no, we cant the others.." Sasuke said as he tried to break off the kiss.

"Don't worry about them, Kakashi and Iruka are two floors up and Itachi is on the phone in his room, he wont come a knocking." Naruto said as he licked the shell of Sasukes ear. "Naruto.." his hands were roaming farther north under the still damp cloth that adorned Sasukes cold skin.

"Come now lets have some fun." Naruto said with a glint in his eye.

He ripped open Sasuke shirt and pinned both of his hand above his head in one hand and his other gripped the rim of Sasuke lose fitting jeans. He leaned down and licked his right nipple.

"Uh..." Sasuke moaned the blush on his face growing he squinted out passed his sweat covered forehead.

"Since your still a virgin ill be gentle with you." Naruto smirked and reached over to his desk drawer and pulled out a red bottle.

Sasuke had a deep red blush on his face as his breaths came out in slight puffs. "All this from a little touch to your chest, you are sanative." he then breathed on the nipple making it react and harden up.

"Bastard." Sasuke moaned out.

"I don't think that my name is bastard teme." Naruto said as he unscrewed the cap with his teeth and spat the cover out across the room.

"Thats right its dobe. And this is rape." "You cant rape the willing." Naruto said as he gave him a gentle kiss, to which Sasuke heartedly returned.

After a minutes and a spilled bottle of lotion later they broke apart. Sasuke laying on the bed panting with a dazed look on his face and a small trail of saliva running down his chin from their kiss. Sasuke crawled up and pushed Naruto down slightly. "Sasuke?" he asked confused and sat up and leaned on the back of the elbows. Sasuke just smirked and leaned down between Narutos legs. "No, wa-ahh" Naruto didn't even get to finish his sentance because Sasuke had him in his hands and mouth. He gently kissed the base of his penis and began to suck on the sides and pump with his hands. "Neegh, Sasuke" Naruto moaned as he was taken in by his mouth and was suck really hard. "Ahhahah Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, he then grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and pushed him back down. "Theres no need for that, im already hard just looking at you. And where did you learn to do that?" Naruto asked as he kissed down Sasukes chest.

"Say it on a show, and memorized it with my ey-ahghugh.." he chocked as Naruto took his penis into his own mouth and began to suck greedily.

He took it out for a second only to say "If you ancestors only knew what had become of their precious Sharingan they would be appaled."

"Ok, then onto the good stuff" Naruto said huskily as he grabbed the liquid from before and flipped Sasuke over so that his butt was in the air. "This will help you get used to it." he dripped it over Sasukes hole and pulled it open with his thumb.

"If you don't want it to hurt so much you better behave." Naruto said as he loomed over the smaller boys form. "..hiii!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto slipped in his middle finger. "Hush." he said as he slipped his other hand around Sasuke body to his mouth and pushed his finger in making Sasuke suck on it.

"Ahh uahh aahh." Sasuke moaned and twitched as the finger squished and slipped in and out of his tight hole.

"You like this don't you Sasuke-kun." Naruto purred into his ear as he added another finger and removed his hand from Sasukes mouth and gripped his dripping cock and began to stroke the base of it and then the tip. Soon his manhood was pulsing so bad that he finally came out loud and hard.

"Hahhahha." he panted. "Alright get ready." Naruto said as he positioned himself at his hole.

Thrust, he was in. "Nn your so tight Sasuke.Mmm"

"ahhahh Naruto Aaaahhhaha" Sasuke was in great pleasure with that cock in his ass.

Thrust, thrust, over and over he moved his hips deeper into Sasukes ass until "ahhhh!"

"Uhawwwaahha" both Naruto and Sasuke came at the same time.

"Hahahaha, Sasuke. I love you."

"Me too, I you Naruto." Sasuke panted as he closed his eyes and breathed heavily.

"Lets sleep for now." Naruto spoke softly and laid down next to him and held him close to his chest. "I'll hold you till morning."

Next Day

Sasuke and Naruto walked up from the basement to see Iruka at the stove making eggs Itachi drinking a cup of coffee and had a times magazine infront of him as well as a piece of toast, and Kakashi was grabbing the morning newspaper from one of the dogs mouths at the table.

"Ah, morning Naruto, Sasuke. Its great to hear that you two are getting along well and all but could you maybe keep it down at night, its hard to keep 'it' up when there is other moaning in the house."

ok, and I know most of you hate me cause I suck at endings, well at least I spent time to make one instead of just abandoning it like I originally planned and well, if there is spelling errors I don't really care enough to fix it cause I am just doing this for fun, so if you liked it please tell me I would love that, and for those reading my HP crossover thing I may add or redue and I am aware that the story does not make sense at the present time so sorry, but hope you like it!.

"who here like to make fun of Canadians?"

"I do"

"Bitch Please Im Canadian- Sean

yeah, he had a stroke, sad huh? Oh well at least hes fine.

"My sister is dating an illegal alien."

"A Mexican?"

"No, hes Canadian." me and my sis

Lol

Signed- _The Puppet Master_


End file.
